Things I'll Never Say to You
by BeingNonsensical
Summary: Casey gets to know Derek a little differently: as her neighbor. He is still the playerboy hockey player and she is still the bookworm. How will their relationship develop without the stepsibling title hanging over them. Pure Dasey! Rated M for later chap
1. Making Some Changes

Chapter 1: Making Some Changes

**This is my first Dasey fanfic so I hope you all enjoy! Please review in order to give me a little inspiration as to where this is going to go! I am really excited to be writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LWD characters, storylines, etc. **

**Thanks again!**

"Well Mrs. Roberts, I have to say I really am going to miss those chocolate chip cookies you always had lying around, but I am glad that you guys are finally retiring to Flordia like you always wanted to. You guys deserve some fun for yourselves, but I still can't help that I am going to miss you."

"Oh Casey, you really were absolutely great with helping us around the house that you were more than neighborly, but you were family and I hope that you will always think of us that way."

"Of course I will…now go on ahead before Mr. Roberts starts honking the horn and I get tears in my eyes."

"Oh sweetheart…" the old woman said as she quickly hugged the young girl and hurriedly walked to the moving truck without looking back.

Casey walked back up to her house a little glum from the loss of the closest thing that she had had to a grandmother. Her grandparents had died when she was very young that she hardly remembered them. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts had treated her with a kindness that she learned from throughout her life.

But Life went on and Casey knew that the elderly couple was truly happy and could not help but be a little happy for them as well. At that moment, when Casey was walking through the door, her little sister Lizzie walked down the stairs and voiced her thought.

"So I wonder who our new neighbors will be. After all, we have never had new neighbors before. I hope there are kids my age so I can actually talk to someone…no offense Case."

"No problem, Liz, I wouldn't mind having someone else to hang out with besides you and Emily."

As the two sisters were trying to brainstorm their new perfect neighbors, they heard a strange noise that came from outside…it seemed to sound like a large truck in reverse and backing up into the next door drive way. They both silently decided to go investigate. As they walked outside, they saw movers again.

"Maybe the Roberts decided to come back?" Lizzie tried to add.

"No, that is a different couch, and I am pretty sure that the Roberts did not own a big screen tv like that, or a computer. No, this must be the stuff from our new neighbors."

"I don't see anyone other than movers. I wonder where they are."

"There is only one way to find out." Casey said as she started walking across the lawn toward the movers.

As one of the movers noticed Casey out of the corner of his eye, he stopped suspiciously and waited for her to approach. Even as Casey walked toward him, she noticed that he was sizing her up even before she opened her mouth. It made her a little intimidated that she was probably going to be judged in the next five minutes. It also made her nervous that he looked at her with a look on his face that suggestively said _Who are you and why are here?_

Casey was finally in front of the guy when she realized that he seemed a bit young to be a mover…he was about her age. Probably 5 inches taller than her…around 5"11 or so. She noticed right off that he was cute; he seemed to have a boyish structure, but he also had these facial expressions that gave him the advantage of a much older image. He had brown shaggy hair a little lighter than her own. Casey had never liked her dark hair; she thought is seemed to drain her face, but this guy's hair seemed to only accentuate his face and show the lining and toning of his skin in a way that she had only seen on the cover of magazines.

She had finally found her voice when she noticed that she was standing in front of him and he seemed to be waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Hi." She said first

"Hello." He said second

"You don't happen to know the people moving in here do you?"

"Yes, I do actually…who's asking?"

"Casey. My name is Casey McDonald. I live in the house next door."

"I see."

"I just was wondering if they were going to be moving in anytime soon. I would love to meet them." At this sentence, she noticed that the guy smiled a bit, but she didn't understand why he was smirking. She wasn't complaining though because he had such a beautiful smile that she new she would never be able to compare it to anything else.

"Well, I am pretty sure that they are going to move in tomorrow. You seem pretty excited about some strangers that you have never met before."

"Well, I have never had new neighbors and I have to say I am pretty excited to meet them."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the guy is a single dad with three kids, it might get kind of loud over here."

"Oh that is no problem. I have a little sister myself and trust me, when we fight we can bring on the noise ourselves." She smiled as she said this because even though it was true, she really didn't fight with her sister very often. Casey had such an even temperament that it was difficult for her to get mad like that and stay mad.

As she smiled, Casey noticed that the guy seemed to linger his attention on her mouth…_strange_

"Well, I should get back before my mom freaks out that I haven't started my homework yet. It was nice to meet you."

"Yea, you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Casey started back to the house at a faster walk than she intended. As she walked she would have bet her life that she felt his stare right on her until she had finally entered the front door and tore up to her room before she could think about how strange she was acting. That guy was just way too good looking for his own good. He did weird things to her well being that made her feel funny. _Come on Case, get a grip, it is just a guy!_

**Don't forget: R&R please!**


	2. New Neighbors

Chapter 2: New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing so please don't sue me! **

**Enjoy the second chapter! Let me know what you think!**

The next day was like a whirlwind until the afternoon for Casey at school. As soon as it was an hour until school ended, the day just seemed to drag on from there. Finally when the bell rang, Casey went out to get on the bus to take her home. As soon as the bus turned on her block, she noticed something strange. There seemed to be people in her front yard; people that she didn't seem to recognize. There was a man and a young boy and a little girl talking to her mom on the front lawn. Casey departed from the bus and slowly walked toward her mother.

"Casey, come meet our new neighbors. This is Mr. Venturi, Edwin, and Marti."

"It is great to finally meet you Mr. Venturi, Edwin, and you too Marti." Mr. Venturi seemed to beam and Edwin just smiled a little while Marti looked like she was ready to ask Casey if she wanted to play tea party.

"Please Casey, call me George."

"Okay, George." Casey smiled noticing that George seemed like a really nice guy and was beginning to think that she was going to have no problems with these neighbors; they seemed great.

"I am sorry that you haven't been able to meet my oldest boy yet…he took off this morning, but he should be back here any time soon. He is actually about your age Casey, his name is Derek. He gets along with almost everyone so I am sure you two will get along great!"

"I am sure that we will. I can't wait to meet him" Casey said, thinking that the guy from the other night could not have been more wrong. The people seemed wonderful and she didn't regret at all wanting to meet them.

"Oh…well, you might just get your chance. I do believe that is his car coming down the road now."

Casey turned and looked at the dodge Dakota pick-up 4x4 that was coming down the road. The windows seemed a little tinted so she couldn't see who was in the car until it had parked and the driver had stepped out of the vehicle. It was at this same moment that Casey wanted to crawl into a little ball and die.

She would remember that face anywhere: the fair skin, the dark, shaggy hair, the tall and lean figure the seemed to stand exactly 5 inches taller than her.

If there had been a black hole in the nearest vicinity she would have jumped into it willingly. She was coming face to face with the mover…not her neighbor, Derek! As soon as this thought registered she suddenly remembered a conversation. _"You don't happen to know the people moving in here do you?" "Yes, I do actually…"_

Casey began to feel her face redden as he approached and she honestly wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger that was causing it. She knew that this guy had deliberately lied to her and that she was not happy about it. Before she could embarrass herself anymore, George finally continued with all the introductions.

"Nora, Casey, and Lizzie, this is my oldest son, Derek. Derek, these are the McDonalds."

"Hey, nice to meet you all."

"You too, Derek we have heard a lot about you. Your father says that you are a hockey player?" Nora added enthusiastically.

"Yea I am. I am pretty excited about getting on the ice again this year. I hear the local high school has a pretty killer team."

"Actually they kind of suck." Lizzie said right before Nora poked her with her elbow.

"Well, I guess they will be killer when I get on the team." Derek said with every show of cockiness that he seemed to possess.

"Hmm…" was all that Casey could muster up to say without getting into trouble with her mother.

"Well, George, would you like to come inside for dinner. I am making meatloaf and there is plenty for everyone."

"That would be great…with all of the moving I didn't even think about dinner."

As George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti walked in the house. Casey and Derek seemed to linger in the front lawn for a while.

"You are such a liar!"

"What? I didn't lie about anything."

"The absence of the truth is the same thing as a lie."

"How so? The last time I looked the definition of a lie was a fabrication of the truth…not the absence of it."

"I can't believe I actually thought you were cute!" Casey realized her anger had done it again. It had happened ever since she could remember…when she got mad, Casey seemed to blurt out the truth without even thinking about what she was saying.

"You thought I was cute, huh?" Derek said, getting that little smirk going again that made Casey wish she had a camera so she could take a picture.

"That is not the point here…the point is that you purposefully left out the little detail that you were my neighbor yesterday in order to embarrass me. Admit it!"

"Well I really didn't think of it like that, but now that I am seeing the reaction. I can safely say that I am enjoying your response. I am really surprise it was so easy to get you all riled up like this. Have you always had anger issues?" As he said it, he knew that he was just trying to make her madder. For some reason, her eyes had this glimmer of brightness when she was mad that he hadn't noticed yesterday. He had noticed her smile, her hair and that amazingly slim body, but nothing compared to this look that she was giving him. He wasn't sure if he needed to restrain her or himself.

"You are the most deceitful and infuriating person I have ever met. For your information, I don't usually get mad very easily…but for some reason you are bringing out that side in me."

"Well, I usually don't have the tendency to try to infuriate a lady like yourself, but for some reason you are bringing out that side in me."

"You know what…I am just going to go and hopefully we don't have to cross paths too often." As she said this, Casey turned her back and started toward the door. Similar to the day before, Casey could feel his gaze on her back as she walked away…the exception was he called out to her as she was about to open the door.

"I do believe that I got invited to dinner. So I guess I am just going to have to put up with your nasty behavior in exchange for a good meal."

Casey turned around to say something back but he was already in front of her waiting for her to get out of the way. She was so stunned by his nearness that she instantly jumped out of the way.

"Wow, Casey, I didn't know that you would be so accommodating. See you inside." He said with his voice seeping with sarcasm and without waiting for her to enter the house.

_Okay…so maybe the whole new neighbor thing wasn't as great as I thought it was going to be..._


	3. Unpleasant Changes

**I am trying to make this story in both perspectives of Derek and Casey...sorry if it is more one sided for now. I am going to try to get more of Derek's POV in the next coupld chapters. Then hopefully mix it up a bit. **

**BTW, this chapter starts to get a wee bit more sexual, but not too much. I want to get to that point, but they have only just met, so nothing all that bad...yet.**

**I want to try and keep updating as often as I can! More you review though, the faster I will want to put up new chapters. wink! wink!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing...**

Dinner ended up not being as bad as she thought. Casey tried her best to ignore Derek as best as she could, which seemed to be a little easier than she thought, considering she sat as far away from him as she possibly could. She picked a seat in between her sister Lizzie and Marti. Casey was surprised with how taken she had been with the little girl. She reminded herself of what she had been like as a child.

As Marti was showing Casey the correct technique to balance a spoon on one's nose, they both started laughing as Casey kept trying to stare at the spoon; thus crossing her eyes in the process. Marti was about to fall off her chair from laughing when they heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the table. When Casey looked up, she saw Derek looking at her with a grin on his face. Casey, immediately, took the spoon off her nose and could feel her face reddening. When she looked at Derek again, he was still looking at her and he still had the grin on his face, but it seemed to have a more genuine appearance rather than the mockery she had expected.

As dinner started whining down, George and his family said thank you and good night as they walked over to their house next door. Finally, Casey was glad to be free of the presence of Derek Venturi. All she wanted to do was go upstairs to her room, read a good book, and fall asleep to the sound of the crickets and the darkening sky.

When she finally got finished with getting herself ready for bed, Casey tucked herself into her bed with one of her favorite books: Pride and Prejudice. The idea of a powerful woman and the man who isn't afraid to say, "I love you…most ardently," it just seemed to make Casey love the simplistic ideals of the time. As she was just getting to a good part, Casey heard the distinct sound of Linkin Park coming from her window.

"What the hell?" As she got off her bed to go investigate, she didn't even think about putting on a shirt over her tank top. She moved her curtains and opened her window to find that the window at the next house directly across from hers sounded like a rock concert was going on. All she could do was stare for a second, until finally somebody came into view….Derek.

It seemed he didn't notice that she was out there yet. Casey was about to make her whereabouts known when Derek pulled his shirt over his head. Casey straightened so suddenly that she hit the top of her head on the window. She had to bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, otherwise reveal herself spying on a semi-naked Derek Venturi. For reasons unknown to herself, she couldn't help but watch him as he walked around his room in just his jeans while bobbing his head to the music. Out of nowhere, Derek started doing his best air guitar pose and just jamming to the music. Casey couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Not so much at him, but also because he seemed like a big kid. _He really does look hot with his shirt off and all sweaty like that. _Still trapped in her reverie, she didn't even remember to admonish herself for such a thought. Finally he slowed down some of his moves to put his hands at the button of his pants, and began to undo the button and the zipper.

As Casey's eyes registered what was about to happen, a little flutter in her stomach made her heart beat even faster and made her whole body tingle. Ignoring this feeling, Casey knew she had to make herself known or else be lost in the site of a very naked Derek.

"Hello...Derek is that you?" Trying to pretend that she had just gotten to the window and had not been standing there for approximately 8 minutes and 54 seconds...give or take. Derek walked to the window and looked out to see Casey leaning with little but a tank top on. He was really surprised with how cute she looked in the window in her nightshirt. He started wondering if she wore those cute little shorts that a lot of girls wore to bed...or maybe Casey only wore a tank top to bed. Or maybe she really didn't weart any...Derek suddenly was thankful that there was a wide expanse separating their bodies at the moment.

"Hey, Casey. Are you trying to spy on me getting ready for bed? His smile seemed to laugh at the expression that her face had made from that little comment. He loved it when he could make her face go all flushed like that.

"Derek, could you turn down the music? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"It is only 9:30, I have very lenient music privliges until 10."

"Der-ek! I am telling you to turn down the music!"

"Oh, now you are telling me? Goodness, Casey, where are your manners really?"

"They moved out of here as soon as you moved in! Now, PLEASE, turn the music down."

"Well, since you said it so nice like that, and because you look so cute in that shirt, why not?"

Casey finally realized that she had only been wearing her tank top that barely covered her breasts, let alone the shape or what the cool night breeze was doing to them now. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Casey's face reddened and she crossed her arms over her chest, not realizing that all that did was make her breasts stick out father from the top of her shirt.

Derek didn't seem to mind, he was grateful for the darkness of the night so that he could take a few peeks without her noticing too much. He didn't make any comment about her newest pose, otherwise, she might try to cover that up to. For some reason, Derek wanted this conversation to continue, even though his head said _let her go_ while his other head was a little more interested in the the top of her shirt. He used a remote control to turn off the track that was playing and turned back to Casey finding her starting to shut her window.

"Hey…Casey wait!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"I am kinda busy right now."

What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading."

Rolling her eyes, Casey turned completely back to the window, again forgeting the tank top, and resolved to talking to Derek. "I am reading Pride and Prejudice."

"That is a great book."

"You have read it?" Casey said unable to hold the shock from her voice.

"Yes, I do read you know. But actually we had to read it in school once. I really thought it was kinda funny."

"Yea, I guess you can get that from it, too...Well I am going to go back."

"Hey...Casey...can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Well tomorrow is my first day at your school and I was wondering if you wanted to drive with me?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well I figure you can show me where the place is and how to get to the office, and in return I will give you a ride tomorrow."

"I guess...I'll meet you at your car at 7:30."

"Alright, good night Casey. Oh, and you might want to think twice on what you wear the next time we have one of these late at night window chats." Derek said this as he once again looked down at her breasts.

"Der-ek! GOOD NIGHT!" Casey shut the window and closed her curtains, but she could still hear Derek's laughter even when she sat down on her bed.

**Review PLEASE!!**


	4. Dreams vs Reality

**Like I said in the last chapter…I am going to try to go back and forth between points of view between Casey and Derek. So I will try to be as clear as I can so you can tell who is thinking what. I think as a rule of thumb I am going to have **_Casey's _**thoughts in thin Italics ****while I have**_** Derek's **_**in bold Italics. That way there will be no confusion with thoughts as least. This chapter is going to be fun so please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Also, it is probably going to definitely get M rated from here on out, so don't read if you are weary of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own notta…zip…nothing.**

Her naked body laid next to him as her fingers trailed from his hair to his parted lips, where they lingered to feel his labored breathing. She continued the trail of her fingers down his chin to his neck and continued to his nipples where she pinched just a little. It was soft enough to seem innocent, but enough to know that he made her wild inside. She continued lowering her hand with her nails lightly brushing over his chest as they descended. They met with the elastic of his boxers and she barely allowed the tips of her fingers to cross the barrier of his final undergarment.

She finally allowed her entire hand to grab his shaft causing his hips to rise. His moan was muffled by her lips brushing against his as an electric shock ran from his mouth and throughout his body causing the hairs everywhere to stand on end. She wetly kissed his mouth while pumping him up and down until he couldn't take it anymore.

In a quick movement that made her eyes wide, he had switched their positions with her on her back with her hands held captive above her head by his. He took one had and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. He kissed her with a ferocity that almost scared her. He could feel her body tremble from the pressure. Taking off his boxers and therefore the last of the obstacles between them; he pushed inside of her. The friction along with the moisture of her arousal was almost too much for him.

She was moaning and trying to get him to move inside her…to bring her that heaven that she knew he would. "Please Derek…Please," she begged him.

"God…you feel so good, Casey."

All of the sudden, Derek was in his room again. He was in his bed, but a certain girl was no where in there with him. _**Dammit, what the hell was that?**_ Derek was starting to get up when he noticed that it was 7:13am. _**Shit! Shit! Shit! Have a sex dream about the girl and then you're late for her…get it together, Derek!**_

By taking a 3 minute shower, dressing, packing his bag, and skipping breakfast he was actually perfectly on time. He walked outside to find Casey already standing by his truck. He could feel heat coming up to his face knowing that less than a half hour ago, he was thinking about her in a very non-neighborly way.

"Hey Casey, you ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go."

They got into the truck and started toward the school. Because of the size of the truck, Casey was uncomfortably close to him. Derek made sure to keep his eyes on the road and decided to turn on some music as a distraction from his thoughts. He turned it to a hard rock station that seemed to blaring in the truck. It was perfect…loud enough to keep any thoughts of sexy, sultry Casey from entering his mind. All of the sudden, the station was changed to a light rock station and turned down considerably. He looked over to find Casey just taking her hand away from the dial and leaning back bouncing to the beat.

"Hey, I was listening to that."

"I really don't want to lose my hearing on the way to school Derek. Would it really kill you for one day?"

"Well I am not willing to find that one out."

"Please Derek?"

Derek straightened. _**"Please Derek…Please," she begged him. "God…you feel so good, Casey."**_ That all too familiar memory kept Derek from arguing with her any further. He also seemed to speed up a little as if trying to get to school as fast as possible in order to break the confines of the truck that were keeping him way too close to Casey.

When they finally got to school, Casey took the lead and directed him to the principle's office. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As Casey walked down the hall, Derek couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she walked with her tight jeans and conservative polo shirt. _**I wonder if there really could be a bad girl underneath all that good girl image…it doesn't matter Derek because you are never gonna find out. Just leave it be.**_

Derek headed into the office and picked up his schedule from the secretary. She also gave him a map of the school and told him that by the looks of his schedule that he would have the second of the four lunch periods. He wasn't too upset with his schedule either. First period was Advanced Biology, second was Western History, then Spanish, then lunch. After lunch he would have Comprehensive Writing and finally Gym. He was pretty good at most subjects at his last school to get by so he was sure that it would be the same way with these classes.

Derek walked to his first period sat down at a desk in the back and from there he just let the classes fly. When he got to his third period, Spanish, he was shocked to see Casey sitting in the front row. She seemed just as shocked as he was. Even though he was more partial to the back row, he made an exception since there was an open seat right behind Casey.

"Casey, I didn't know that you took Spanish?" he said as he took the seat behind her.

"I didn't know you took it either. Derek you do know that this is third year Spanish. You have already taken two years?"

"Por supuesto."

"Alright I guess…" as she turned around to face the board, Casey felt her chair lean backwards and held on for dear life. When her chair touched the ground again, she turned around to find an oh-so-innocent Derek looking at her with a grin.

"Don't do that!"

"Who me? I didn't do anything, Casey."

"You just leaned my chair back into the air…you know you did!"

"Alright…I won't do it again."

Without even responding, Casey turned back around and faced the front once again when she felt her chair go back once again followed by a small low chuckle from behind her. Class was about to start so she didn't have time to yell at him again and instead threw a wad of paper at his head and it barely missed its target. Derek had continued to laugh even as the teacher had begun to talk to the class.

After they left class, apparently forgetting their fight, Casey asked Derek which lunch he had.

"The woman in the office said that I had second lunch. What lunch do you have?"

"Same. But today I have to take third because I was going to be a teaching assistant for Mr. Hannon."

"Well…I actually met up with some people in my History class that were pretty cool, so I'll probably see if they're at the same lunch."

"Okay, well I better head out. I'll see you after school. Meet at your truck again?"

"Yea…see you then."

Casey walked down one hall and Derek walked the opposite. Lunch went by uneventful. When he got to his next class, Comprehensive Writing, he noticed a seat in the middle that was empty. When he sat down, he could feel someone looking at him. Derek looked around and found the eyes of a pretty blond girl. She seemed nice enough so he decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, I was just wondering something…I'm hoping that you have an answer for me."

"What is your question and I might have an answer for you." The girl seemed to sparkle at the attention of this unfamiliar boy.

"If this really is a writing class, then are we going to have to take tests? I don't think I could handle writing a paper and actually having to absorb knowledge about it too." The girl giggled at that one.

"You know, I'm not sure on that one. I think that we only write papers in this class though. So I wouldn't worry about it quite yet."

"I'm Derek."

"I'm Kendra."

"It's nice to meet you Kendra."

"You too, Derek."

Before they could continue their conversation, the teacher had begun class. As class was ending, Kendra passed a note to Derek. It read, 'What class do you have after this?' He wrote back that he had Gym. When he got the note back it read, 'Me too! Wanna walk with me?' After writing back sure, the bell wrung. He packed up his stuff and began walking with Kendra to the gymnasium. She was actually really nice. She was telling him about all the extracurricular activities that could be done at the school. She said that she was a cheerleader. That was when he mentioned to her that he had planned on trying out for the hockey team. That moved the conversation about his past in hockey. By the time they got to class, he was telling her about the time that he had been checked so hard once that he had dislocated his shoulder.

They entered the gym and separated to go to their separate locker rooms. After getting his locker number and combo from the coach, he headed to go change. When he got to his locker, there was a blonde-headed kid next to it. As he approached, the kid gave him a nod. Derek nodded back and said hey. The kid looked at him strangely for a second.

"You're new aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, I just know most people at this school."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Derek Venturi."

"Derek, I am Sam. Welcome."

"Thanks."

They continued their conversation as they changed and headed out to the gym.

"So Derek, have you met anyone as school yet?"

"Well, I actually met some girl named Kendra. She seemed pretty cool."

"Kendra Mason actually talked to you?"

"Yea…is that a big deal?"  
"Hell yea it is. She is probably the hottest and most popular girl in school."

"Not bad for a first day I guess."  
"No, man, not bad at all."

"Well…um…what about Casey McDonald? Do you know anything about her?"

"Other than she's a bookworm and president of almost everything. She's pretty and all, but I don't think that she's really dated anyone much. But she has always seemed really nice. Why do you ask?"

"I moved in to the house next to hers is all."

"Well, I would be a little more preoccupied with Kendra right now. Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to have her even look at them?"

"Wow, I guess I don't." Funny thing was that as Derek thought about it, he kept seeing Casey's face instead of Kendra.

After school Derek headed back to his truck and found Casey there once again waiting for him.

"You ready to go home, Casey?"  
"I suppose, I have a ton of homework to do tonight. I'm not going to have time for anything."

"I have a lot as well if it makes you feel any better."

"You're trying to make me feel better now?"

"Sorry lapse in character….let me rephrase, if you're going to let yourself mess with homework all night then you really are a nerd."

"Der-ek!"

"Hahaha…I couldn't help it. I was just kidding. The whole bookworm thing really is kinda cute anyway."

Casey was about to make a reply back, but after realizing what Derek had said all she could do was look at him. Without thinking Derek had actually told Casey that she was cute. He could feel his face blushing as he was beginning to get into the truck. This was the second time today and probably in his entire life that Derek had blushed. **_What is it about this girl? _**Both of them were a little shocked by his statement and silently agreed to ride the rest of the way home without saying another word.


	5. Opposites Attract

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…school has finally started and I just moved into a new apartment so I have been kinda busy

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…school has finally started and I just moved into a new apartment so I have been kinda busy. I will try to keep updating as often as I can. Keep reviewing please so I can get the inspiration that will keep me updating with more frequency! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, still don't own anything….**

Casey was finally getting into the swing of things at school after two weeks at her new school. However, it seemed that Derek was getting stranger with everyday that seemed to pass. The good news for Casey was she had just got a job at a local diner where she would get the opportunity to make some money for a car payment so she wouldn't have to keep bumming rides off Derek. They hardly ever talked during the rides…and when they did, it seemed that it was mostly forced.

Casey was thankful that she had gotten into this school system early in her senior year or she might be screwed. Just looking at her Physics assignment was making her worry about her 4.0 GPA. Casey was trying to figure out the Fw of a man on an elevator when she lost her concentration. When she realized what caused her lost thought, she was furious. _This is the fifth night…in a row!!_

Casey walked out of her room toward the front door, darted between her house and the house next door until she reached the window that was waist level to her; the same height as hers directly across. She began knocking furiously on the window that was almost shaking with the sound of some sort of rock band that Casey had never even heard of.

"Derek! You get over here NOW!"

The curtains parted with a very pleased Derek smiling at her through them. He finally reached and opened the widow. He leaned out the window so their faces were only inches apart, which made Casey take a small step backward.

"What a surprise…what can I do for you, Casey?

"You could turn that noise down so I can actually get something done"

"We have been over this a thousand times Casey, I ha….."

"I know. I know. You have very lenient music privileges until 10…the thing is that I go to bed at ten so I have to get all my homework done before then."

"Sucks to be you."

"De-rek! I swear if you don't turn off that music I will turn it off myself!"

"Oh…I would like to see that one."

"Fine!"

Casey leaned forward and tried to get into the window, but Derek was blocking her way. When she tried to push him out of the way, he just laughed and stood their. An idea popped into Casey's head and she smiled as she decided to put her plan into action. Derek confused, just looked at her smiling face. Casey looked into Derek's eyes and grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers while she kissed him. Not just any kiss, but a real kiss. Derek, shocked at first, finally put his hands to her face and relaxed as Casey wrapped her arms around his waist.

She licked his lips in an attempted to make him open his mouth. When he did, Casey rubbed her tongue against his until she sighed into his mouth with a sign of pleasure. This caused Derek to groan and try to wrap his arms around Casey. As he was in the middle of his gesture, Casey pushed at his chest so hard that he fell back on his ass. She quickly stepped into the window walked over to the stereo and unplugged and took the adapter which provided the electricity to the stereo. She began walking to the window and looked down at a still shocked Derek sitting on his ass in the same position he was just a minute ago.

Casey couldn't help herself so she leaned down on her knees so her face was close to his. She looked deeply into his eyes as she said.

"That was actually…nice."

"Hmmm…" was all Derek could say at this point.

"If you weren't such a jerk sometimes, I might actually like you."

"You do like me…admit it. And while you are at it, give me my cord back."

"Not a chance…you need to learn to tune it down a bit."

"Give it to me, Casey."

"No!"

Casey tried to get up and get to the window, but Derek was faster and he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her to his bed. She landed on her stomach and held the cord to her belly beneath her. Derek laid himself on her back and tried to reach the cord. Casey turned so she was on her back and was momentarily free of Derek. She used that opportunity to toss the cord out the window before Derek grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Haha…good luck finding that cord out in the dark tonight."

"You're right…I guess I will just have to find another way to entertain myself."

"Derek…that kiss was just a distraction."

"So…you can play games, but I can't?"

"I wasn't…I mean you…you know what I mean."

"What I do know is that I apparently need to teach you how to kiss. Even though that kiss was nice as you so put it, I am going to show you how to make a kiss hot."

As Derek said this in his most impressively seductive whisper, he bent his head to blow hot air along her ear and wet his lips against the expanse of her neck. After wetting her skin, Derek blew cool air along the area causing goose bumps all over her body. Casey sat there with her hands still held captive above her head trying not to respond to the things that Derek was making her insides do. _God, this feels so good…NO! It doesn't feel good…it feels wrong. It feels…Oh!_

Derek began kissing his way up her neck and along her jaw. He was nearly a breath away from her mouth when Casey made the cutest noise that Derek had ever heard…he couldn't help it. He kissed her lightly on the mouth while just lightly rubbing his lips against hers. "Open up for me, Case." She moaned as he took one hand away from her wrists and ran it along her body.

Derek used this opportunity to slam his mouth against Casey's lips and hotly kiss her mouth and every inch inside it. He pressed his body against hers while he continued to rub his palm against the side of her body, brushing his palm against the side of her breast between caresses. Derek was taking her much harder than he had planned, but her willingness in addition with the want that he felt for her were keeping the majority of his good judgment incapacitated. He wanted her here…now.

Casey didn't know how to handle what was going on around her. She was being kissed, very well in fact. She wanted to participate more, but her hands were still restrained. She started moving her wrists while Derek was pressing his body even closer to hers. When he finally got the message he let her wrists go, half expecting her to push him away now. But she didn't push him away. In fact, she held his face in her hands while he continued to duel a fierce battle with her tongue.

"I want you, Case…"

"I want you, too, Derek."

"Can I have you…please?"

Derek's voice was almost begging Casey that she was about to respond when something broke into her thoughts. She heard something coming from the window across the lawn, her window in her room.

"Casey? Are you here?"

Casey's heard Lizzie's voice and immediately sobered from the passion that she had been feeling. She began pushing at Derek and getting up toward the window.

"Oh my God, Derek, that's my sister. I have to go!"

"What…"

"I'm sorry, I should not have let this happen. I need to go."

Before Derek could say another word, Casey was climbing out the window and was gone._** What the hell just happened?!**_

As Casey was finally settled in her room, she decided to give up on her homework for tonight given her state. She was just getting ready to fall asleep. _ What the hell just happened tonight?_

**Hope you enjoyed that…I decided to bring Casey into that sexual tension a little more than she already was. I think the next chapter is going to bring Kendra and Sam a little more involved in the story. We will see how Casey reacts to all the attention Derek gets from Kendra…and Casey might be getting a little attention herself from someone. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all the comments have been greatly appreciated.**


	6. Enlightenment Sucks

Thanks for all the reviews everyone…they really do inspire me to write more

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone…they really do inspire me to write more. I love them! If you like the twisted web of jealously then you are going to love this chapter. I am a fan of the emotion in stories as well so I thought I would put some into my own story. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

Spanish class had never been so long in her entire life; especially with HIM behind her. All Casey could do is look forward and hope that he wasn't looking at her…she could feel it, she could feel him watching her. Finally when Casey couldn't stand it any longer, she pretended to turn around to look at the clock and as she began to turn around again she caught a glimpse of Derek. Sure enough, he was looking right at her face now. Quickly, Casey turned around and waited as patiently as she could for the next 20 minutes to go by.

Derek had been staring at her all morning; when they got to school, when they would pass in the hall, and now in class. Casey wasn't sure what was going on…it was just a kiss. She needed to talk to him before she developed a distinct case of paranoia.

Casey knew that Derek would be going to lunch next and since she just had study hall, she doubted that the teacher would even realize that she was gone. She was putting her plan in action when the bell finally rang.

Casey ran out of the room so fast that Derek knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to her. As Casey walked down the hallway, she knew that Derek would go to his locker first and then to the lunch room. So she went to her locker as quickly as she could and changed books so after talking to Derek she could go directly to study hall. After she switched her Spanish book with her Trig and History book, she walked to the janitor's closet and waited.

Derek was so confused as to why Casey wouldn't talk to him. It was just kissing; it wasn't like they had done anything so wrong. He just couldn't understand why Casey wouldn't talk to him or even look at him for goodness sakes. Well, she would have to talk to him eventually; they were neighbors after all.

When Derek was finally on his way to the lunch room, he had been walking only a couple of minutes when out of the blue a door opened in front of him, the janitor's closet door, and out of which came Casey. As he was about to say something to her about being in there in the first place, she grabbed him and pulled him into the room with her. She then proceeded to close the door and lock it.

"Okay…um…should I be worried?" Derek asked a little nervously.

"Derek, we need to talk and I really wanted to do it before anything else happened."

"I have been trying to talk to you, but you have been avoiding me like the plague."

"I just wasn't sure what I was going to say to you when I finally talked to you."

"And now you know?"

"Yes, now I know."

"Well, are you gonna share it with the class?"

"You don't have to be so…never mind. I just wanted to say that I don't think it would be a good idea if we saw each other anymore. Not in a sense that we are dating or something, but we should just stay out of each other's way. In fact, it would probably just be best if we weren't even friends."

"So you don't even want to talk to me…ever."

"Exactly"

"Well, I have to say I am a little surprised, but at the same time I don't think I am."

"All I can say is that I am sorry for leading you on the other day, and I want to let you know that I want to just forget it ever happened."

"You will never forget it…and neither will I."

"What? I mean it Derek. I just want to pretend it never happened…"

"Never…"

"Well it won't happen again."

"It will if I have anything to do with it."

"It wasn't even very good anyway."

"It made you hot."

Casey began to blush and knew that if she didn't get out of there as soon as she could, then she might not be able to control herself anymore. She knew that she enjoyed kissing Derek, but she couldn't. He was more experienced and she wasn't even sure how she felt about the situation anyway.

Derek knew that he was weakening Casey. He also knew that she was scared…that would be the only reason for her to be nervous about her feelings. He still didn't know how he really felt about her, but he also knew that he wouldn't mind kissing her again.

"Derek I have to go."

"I don't want you to go yet."

"I can't do this…it's not good."

"Well let me improve the situation to your tastes."

At that moment, Derek grabbed Casey around the waist and pushed her against the wall of the closet. He kept his arms tight around her back so he wouldn't hurt her, while roughly pushing his mouth against hers. At first, Casey let Derek kiss her with more need than she thought anyone could possess, but after a split second she began pushing against his chest. Knowing she had to stop this, she pushed harder when he didn't let go. Derek realized that Casey was pushing him away, so he disconnected their mouths, but did not let her go.

"What?" Derek said, sounding a little exasperated and annoyed at the same time.

"We can't do this, Derek….we just can't." Casey said a little more breathless than she thought she was.

"You know you want to…"

"It doesn't matter…what matters is that this is wrong on more than one level."

Derek leaned into Casey's neck and whispered into her ear as he began licking the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"So does this feel wrong to you? Cause it feels very right to me."

"Derek…w-we can't…I c-can…"

"Casey…shut up."

Derek kissed Casey along her jaw line to her throat where he could feel her heartbeat racing and her breath becoming erratic. Casey reached up and ran her fingers through Derek's hair as he started unbuttoning her shirt. When he was finally at the last button, he moved his mouth down to the top of her bra, licking and sucking while Casey let out a tortured breath. Not wanting to bother with a bra clasp, Derek just pushed her bra up and without giving Casey time to react to the action; he covered his mouth over her nipple. Casey let out a moan of pleasure, making Derek only do more. He sucked a little and bit the tip of Casey's very erect nipple, then wet the sensitive skin with his tongue. As he treated one breast to this treatment, he squeezed the other with his hand.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Casey put her hands beneath Derek's shirt and ran her nails across his back while she groaned at the sensations she was feeling all over her body. Especially the specific hot and tingle sensation that she began to feel strongly between her thighs. Derek hissed at the contact of her nails to his back and couldn't control himself. He brought his face back up to hers and kissed her hard, while pressing his throbbing erection into her hips making her gasp at the contact.

"Feel what you do to me, Case...do you want that?"

"Ooh…God, Derek…"

"Answer me…do you want that?"

"Yes…I want it…"

As Derek was about to kiss her again, Casey pushed him hard against his chest and ran to the door of the closet. She unlocked it and quickly opened it almost running out to the hallway and to her room. Thank goodness no one was in the hall so Casey had plenty of privacy to put her shirt and bra back to sorts. On her way, she stopped in the hall and bent her head against a locker while she tried to sort through the emotions that were racing through her mind and her heart.

Derek didn't know what was going on…one minute she was just as receptive as he and then the next she was gone. What had he done wrong? Well, no matter what was going on…it would have to wait. Derek still had a very obvious issue in his jeans that wouldn't go unnoticed if he didn't wait to leave the room. _**Wow…Casey, where did you go?**_

Meanwhile, Casey was just starting to get herself together when a boy came up behind her and startled her into jumping and turning to see who had interrupted her private moment.

"Oh my God!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Casey."

"Its okay, Sam. I am usually easily frightened anyway…no big deal."

"Okay, I was just going to…Casey are you crying?"

It was in that moment that Casey realized that she had some kind of wetness on her cheeks that she had not noticed before. She quickly wiped away the signs of her distress and put on her best smile that she could muster at that moment.

"Oh that, it's nothing, I just made a discovery that I am not sure I wanted to realize."

"Well, I am not big on the whole feelings topic, but I am a good listener if you ever need a shoulder to lean on."

"Thanks Sam, that is really sweet of you."

"No problem"

Casey walked closer to Sam and reached up to give him a hug. As she pulled away, Sam left one arm around her and they talked as he walked her to her study hall class.

Derek hid behind the corner as he watched Casey hugging Sam and Sam being quite cozy with her…right after she was thoroughly making out with _him_!! _**What the hell was that?! Why in the world was he holding her like that. He can't just…**_ Derek stopped at that thought because he realized that he was having a much more possessive quality coming out of him which he should not have been feeling. Casey was not his even though she did feel like it. How could he get her out of his head? Maybe getting her out of his head wasn't the problem…maybe there was a different part that he needed to get her out of…his heart!

Derek headed to the lunch to think. When he got to the lunch room, he didn't even want to eat, he just wanted to think. He was just sitting there when he felt a hand run across his shoulders, and when he looked up he saw Kendra sit down next to him at the bench.

"What are you doing sitting all alone by yourself?"

"I was just thinking I guess."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I guess I have always felt that thinking is useless because if you over think too much, then nothing in your life will be worth anything. It is the things we do spontaneously that make our time in this poor world worth it all."

"You know, Kendra. That is probably the smartest thing I have ever heard!"

"Well, thanks."

"You want to walk to class with me?"

"I'd love to."

Derek felt a little bad for using Kendra like this, but he couldn't help himself. He was just following her advice after all…being spontaneous. As they were walking through the hall, they stopped at Kendra's locker, just as Derek had hoped. And also as he had hoped Casey was at her locker too which was just across the hall from Kendra's. When he saw Casey gather all her supplies and turned to look at them, he went for it.

"Hey Kendra."

"Yea, Derek?"

As she looked at him, Derek bent his head and kissed her. He pulled out all the stops. He pulled her body to him and rested his hands on her hips and he lightly kissed her. After what seemed like a lot longer than it was, he released Kendra. He glanced over her head and sure enough, he saw Casey with a certain greenish look about her. However, something he hadn't expected was the pain that he could see in her expression. This made him feel like shit! To make matters worse, Kendra smiled up to him with such a bright smile that he knew she was serious about what had just happened.

"Wow…well, I gotta go to class, but…that was really nice, Derek. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yea…ok."

When Derek looked back in her direction, Casey was already gone. If matters could be worse, the whole second that he had kissed Kendra, he had been occupied by something else. He had been thinking about his kisses with Casey and comparing them to something as non-comparable as Kendra's kiss. _**Maybe I shouldn't have done that…I guess I just wanted her to feel the jealousy that I had felt when she was getting all comfy with Sam. I didn't want to hurt her. Man, what have I done?**_

**_A/N: _**How will Casey respond to Derek's idea of payback? What will happen when he has a REAL REASON to be worried about Sam? I guess you will have to just review and see! I have a good idea of where this is going to go now...so I am pretty excited about this story. I'm back to school now, so it will still be some time for me to get chapters up...sorry! But reviews make me want to write and therefore skip homework for you all! I know it's a sacrifice...but I am willing to make it ;)

Thanks again!


	7. Revelations

**What can I say? I got inspired to update again! Thanks guys…and enjoy! BTW…as requested, I am going to put out there exactly why Casey is so put off by Derek…and I have decided to make that reason pretty interesting as opposed to my original idea (which was oh I am Casey and I am too busy to have a guy in my life or something along those lines…). **

**Also, I put in a little clip from my favorite couple on General Hospital, I thought it pertained and I love them so I added it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of LWD or General Hospital….I merely use their influence to entertain myself….Enjoy!**

Casey walked in the door of her bedroom and slammed her book bag down on her floor and went to her book shelf. Looking through the shelves, she found her yearbook from last year. She then proceeded to walk over to her desk and flip open to the page with Kendra on it…as she was about to grab her permanent marker and draw devil horns on the girls face, Casey realized something. _Why would Derek do that? Why would he kiss her right after he was trying to kiss me? It almost seemed like he was trying to make me jealous. I don't get it! If only…no, Casey. Don't think about what ifs…it never helps. _

Casey pulled herself together after putting her yearbook back unscathed.

Meanwhile…next door

Derek was sitting on the couch flipping through channels when something had caught his eye. It seemed to be the ending of some soap opera on one of those daytime channels. After watching for a second, he recognized it as General Hospital from all that his mom used to talk about while he had attempted to listen to something that interested her at the time. He watched while Emily and Nikolas seemed to be talking about something serious.

_Scene_

Nikolas: I hurt you…I hurt you. That teenage girl I drove home in the snow…my friend, my lover, my wife. I made promises to you that I didn't keep. Why? Why now do you think you can trust me? How could you ever risk believing in me again.?

Emily: Because I love you…

_End Scene_

Derek turned off the TV a little embarrassed that he just watched a daytime soap opera. _How ironic, I hurt the girl I seem to really care about and now I don't know if she will ever trust me again. How could she? I need to talk to her…no I can't! I don't think I would know what to say. I have to though…._

Before he could think twice about it, Derek got up off the couch and walked to the door in long strides. When he opened the door, there was already someone there….

"Casey! What are you….I mean I was just coming to see you…Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. You seemed to not want to talk the last time I wanted to, so here I am. I am assuming you won't be distracted by your other desires since you found another means by which to satisfy yourself."

"Casey, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Derek! I saw you with Kendra and I know you meant for me to see, I just don't understand why. But I don't want to anymore. I just want you out of my life."

"You can't mean that."

"I do mean it…you have found someone that makes you happy…and so have I."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek hoped she wasn't talking about who he was thinking of. If he had to even think of Sam's name again he would scream.

"I am talking about having friends who don't feel the need to grope me when I want to have a conversation."

"And would your new little friend happen to be Sam?"

"So what if it is…it shouldn't matter to you since you have Kendra now."

"The hell it doesn't matter…You are mi…I mean, you shouldn't go around with him."

"Why not?"

"He is not good for you."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to ME! God, Casey when are you gonna figure it out that I want to be with you."

"And what have Kendra on the side? I see, you can have the beautiful blonde cheerleader and the geek on the side to laugh about, well I don't think so!"

"Casey, you are not making any sense."

"Well, let me make it perfectly clear for you…you can have Kendra, any way you want her for all I care. But I will do whatever I want and you are not to interfere in my life anymore! I will talk, grope, kiss, or fuck anyone I want and it definitely won't be you!"

Derek wanted to take hold of her pretty little shoulders and shake some sense into her. He was so furious at her for even thinking that she…she had no right! He was about to grab her arms to keep her and himself from exploding with frustration and anger. But as he lifted his hands, the fight and fire that was burning within Casey seemed to cease and a new frightened look appeared on her face. Without warning she screamed…

"NO! Don't…Please!" Immediately Derek put his arms down and his voice became much softer than had used it before.

"Casey, what's wrong? Are you okay? I wasn't going to hurt you, I was just…" But then Casey still wasn't quite with him. He could only stare and listen as Casey continued in a world that he never knew existed for her. She sank to the floor and began to rock back and forth on her knees.

"Don't…please don't…it hurts!" Casey was in tears now and Derek felt like his heart was being ripped entirely from his chest.

"Casey, what's wrong…please, baby, tell me what hurts."

"It hurts everywhere…please don't…I don't wanna…I just…" Casey began to trail off and Derek began to wrap his arms around her shrunken frame. She leaned into his embrace and she finally seemed to come back to reality. The tears were still falling down her eyes, but her fight and her wall seemed to be reforming. She wiggled out of Derek's embrace and Casey knew that she had given something away…a part of her that she never wanted people to see.

"I have to go…"

"Oh no you don't, Casey. You need to tell me what that was all about."

"It was nothing…just leave it. I am just tired or something…"

"That was not you being tired…you were acting like something really bad was happening to you…like you thought I was hurting you, physically I think."

"That's ridiculous…I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you? I have already hurt you, haven't I Casey? How can you trust me, then?"

"I don't trust you, but you have nothing to do with…nevermind."

"Dammit Casey, answer me! What the hell happened to you?"

"I got the shit beaten out of me! Okay! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Casey screamed at Derek and fresh tears began to fall…but Derek knew that they were his tears and not Casey's. _Someone hurt her?_

"What do you mean?" He said wondering if her really wanted to know…if he could know?

"It happened about 4 years ago…"

"What happened, Casey?" Derek asked, his voice breaking.

"I was on my way home from the library one day and out of the night came this guy. I didn't see his face, it was so dark. He grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. I think he was trying to rape me, but I can't be sure…"

"He didn't do…"

"No…no he didn't. I actually kept my head and knew the right steps and kicks to get out of the situation, but I only made him mad. Instead of assaulting me sexually…he did physically. I don't remember a lot of the details…only in my dreams do I get to enjoy those. All I know is I woke up in the hospital with one broken arm, a broken leg, a fractured wrist, finger marks all over from him choking and hitting me, two black eyes, a bloody lip, and a pretty serious concussion. I am lucky to be alive right now."

"My God Casey…"

"God had nothing to do with it! The guy was a freak!"

"Did they ever catch him…?"

"No, they didn't. It doesn't matter…he already took everything from me, but me life."

"What do you mean he took everything?"

But before Casey could say anything else, the door bell rang. Derek went to answer it and upon opening the door, Kendra walked in and laid a kiss right on him in front of Casey.

"Hey you, I just wanted to stop by and return the gesture…oh hi Casey."

"Hi Kendra…well I am going to go, but I will see you around Kendra."

"No…Casey wait."

And before he could even finish, she was gone without even sending him a look or gesture to let him know that she was okay.

"Did I interrupt something, Derek?"

"No…why are you hear Kendra?"

"I just wanted to see you, sweetie."

_Oh no, she is bringing out the nicknames…well I guess I deserve it since I kind of gave her the impression that there was now something between us. I can't believe Casey is pushing me away because she is afraid of me…at least that is the vibe I am getting. How could someone do that…to her?! God, I'll kill him, I swear! I need to make sure she is okay..._

"Derek are you okay?"

"I am fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"You just seem very on edge."

"I just have a lot to do today, now really isn't a good time Kendra."

"No problem, I just wanted to say hi, but I will go. I will call you later." And before Derek could even acknowledge the comment she was already gone.

_Shit…Shit…Shit! So lets take inventory…Casey is pushing me away and going toward Sam. She was beaten and won't let me in. Kendra still thinks that I want to date her. Casey won't talk to me. And I have a damn Spanish test next week. I swear life could not get worse!_

Little did Derek know, that life could get worse and it was going to very soon…

**A/N: (Evil Laugh) Like the foreboding I put at the end there…I have ideas guys and I can't wait to write them all down…stay tuned! ;) **


	8. Meetings

**Alright guys, I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update…I have been literally swamped with school work. Then I was swamped with work…but I am going to be writing up a storm this week. I am hoping to bust out a few chapters this week…so stay tuned to all of you who have been keeping up with this story! Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of LWD, and I am not consuming any monetary gain…this is just for my own pure enjoyment, and hopefully your guy's too! ******

**CPOV**

Derek wandered miserable from class to class with nothing driving him through the day except for the movement of his feet. He was unable to stand anything anymore. It had been two weeks and Casey still wouldn't talk to him. Oh, he had tried…tried more than his damn pride wanted him to that was for sure. But Derek thought that he could eventually wear her down…after that didn't work, he just decided to wait it out. He didn't seem to make much of the situation with Kendra. She still was following him everywhere…actually now that he thought about it, a lot of people seemed to follow him and want to talk to him. Funny thing…the more he tried to ignore them, the more they wanted to talk to him. Without him even knowing, he had become popular.

He didn't know how it started, but he sure didn't want to encourage it, but the more he denied it, the more people wanted to be his friend. Kendra definitely wasn't helping. Since she was the cheerleader, she was helping it on. In fact, in last week's school newsletter, they were making Kendra and him the cutest couple of the month, which according to Kendra was a really great honor or something.

Derek tried not to care about it all…he really did, because if he cared he would get angry. He would get angry that Casey wasn't talking to him and that every time he turned around Casey was talking to…Sam. He would get angry every time Sam touched her…even though it was always innocent, he couldn't help the possessive feeling that he felt toward Casey. He needed to figure out what was going on with them. The only thing anyone would tell him is that they were friends. He hardly talked to Sam anymore…so he couldn't really ask him up front about it.

Derek was leaving his locker and about to head to class when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It seemed Casey had another supporter today. Sam and some dark haired guy were standing at Casey's locker. Sam seemed to be introducing the two. Derek had never seen the guy before, but then again he hadn't been at this school very long so maybe he had just missed him.

*~*

"Casey, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Trevor. Trevor, this is a friend of mine, Casey." Sam said as he introduced his cousin and friend.

"It is nice to meet you, Trevor." Casey said a little embarrassed since she was shy by nature.

"The pleasure is mine, Casey. Sam didn't mention that you were so pretty." Trevor said, charm dripping from his lips. Casey couldn't help the nervous giggle that came from her lips. As she shook his hand though, Casey felt a tingle up her spine…not a good one. More like a shock of awareness…to be on the guard. _**That is really weird, I wonder what caused that…**_

Before Casey could make much of nothing, Sam was speaking to her again.

"Trevor is from the next town, he comes to visit from time to time, but technically he is new here. His family just moved here permanently. I told Trevor that you are editor of the school paper and I was hoping you could just show Trevor around a bit since he was editor at his other school."

"Is that right? You were an editor?"

"Yea, that's right. Don't worry though; I won't be attempting any competition with you, although I wouldn't mind maybe getting on the team."

"I am sure that could be arranged…what lunch do you have, Trevor?"

"I have the second lunch…"

"Oh…I usually have that lunch, but I have been taking a study hall and working with Mr. Hannon as a teaching assistant. I'll ask him if I can take off today and I will take second lunch today."  
"Thanks for doing that, Casey."  
"It's no problem, Trevor. I am a firm believer in our paper, and if you are as good as Sam is advertising you are, then you must be on our staff."

"Sounds great…I will see you at lunch then."

"Great see you then. Well, I am going to head to Spanish. Bye Sam, bye Trevor."

"Bye Casey." Trevor and Sam said at the same time.

As Casey walked to her next class, she began to contemplate this Trevor guy. He seemed nice enough. Anyone who looked at him would see a tall, dark and handsome guy, but Casey really didn't see much other than he seemed…different. She wasn't sure what kind of different, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Plus, he was Sam's cousin and Sam was a good friend to her, so she would try to help Trevor, if for nothing than to keep her thoughts in the right direction. It had been two weeks since she had told her story to Derek and it had been two weeks since the nightmares reappeared. Just all of the sudden, they were back…the same as they used to be. Well not the exact same. After being attacked, Casey would dream about it over and over again and it was always the same. She was walking back from the library when someone grabbed her and pulled her behind the trees. Then he tried to pull at her clothes so she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. She tried to run and escape but he didn't seem to be phased by the punches and the kicks. He just seemed to laugh. Then he would slap her across the face and she fell on the ground. Then he would kick her in the gut and in the face. She would look up at him with a sharp pain in her side and something wet and sticky falling from her nose. With all her strength she tried to look at his face…to know who was doing this to her. But all she could see was the black shadow of him. He would lean down, inches from her face, and even though he was that close, she still couldn't make out his face, but she definitely heard his voice. He said something to her in a husky whisper. "Next time, you will be a good little girl…won't you?" Next he would grab her hair and pulled his fist back to punch her, but before his fist would make contact she would wake up sweaty and crying.

Casey never knew what to make of her dreams; she only knew that they seemed to be getting more frequent. She hadn't had one in so long, but now they seemed to be back in full swing. Casey was hoping that they were just a reaction from talking to Derek about the attack, but they weren't going away. All she could do was wait it out though…and hope that they went away again.

Casey finally got to Spanish was heading toward her usual seat, but she noticed that there was a note on her desk. She looked over at Derek who still sat behind her, but he was obviously trying to keep his eyes from meeting hers. When she finally sat down and opened the letter, she was surprised at what she saw:

_Casey,_

_I was just wondering if you could do me a favor and come over to my house after school today…I really wanted to see if you could help me with the Spanish project coming up. I am completely lost and I don't know what to do. Anyway, I knew you wouldn't actually talk to me in person so I decided to give you this note…don't think I am a dork._

_Derek_

As Casey read the note, she couldn't help but giggle a little at the gesture. As she giggled she heard a huff behind her and assumed it was Derek. It took Casey a while to decide if Derek was just being sneaky or what…it had been a while, maybe he had forgotten about the whole incident where she dispelled all of her deep dark secrets. Well, there was no better way than to figure it out head on. Quickly, Casey wrote something back on the paper and laid it on Derek's desk before she could meet his gaze.

**DPOV**

_Okay, see you after school._

_Casey_

Derek was thanking his lucky stars for this one. He was almost one hundred percent positive that Casey was going to turn him down flat. Now that she had said yes, there was only one other thing to do: "break up" with Kendra.

Derek had had enough of this pretend thing going on with Kendra. He didn't like hanging out with her so they never did. The only time they really saw each other was at school and sometimes she would call him at home. For the most part, Derek thought she was only "dating" him because he seemed to be gaining in the popularity. Well, no more…he was putting a stop to it today…then, he would make things right with Casey.


	9. Estaba como… magia

**Okay, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is going to be really interesting I think…you will see why when you read it! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, but wish I did ******

As Casey walked in her house, she was debating on how to approach Derek when she went to his house. Her mom wouldn't be home for another couple hours from work, and Lizzie was over at a friend's house. Therefore there was nothing keeping her at home, but for some reason she was having a difficult time getting herself to go to Derek's house. Whether she was nervous about his knowing about her attack or her knowing that she had missed him and wanted to see him and be alone with him. In the end, Casey reasoned with herself that she was only helping him with school work…nothing else.

As she walked across the yard, she noticed that Derek's father's SUV was not in the drive. _I guess his dad isn't home…damn it! Get it together, Casey. His brother will be there…so you will have some sort of supervision._ Casey walked up to the door and lifted her fist to knock, but that was as far as she got when Derek was opening the door. For a minute, they just stared at each other. They hadn't made eye contact in so long…it was almost as if they came back to a place which had seemed lost to both of them before, but was now found. Casey was the first to break the contact.

"So are you going to invite me in, or will we discuss your project right here on the porch?" she asked

"Oh, sorry…come on in. So what's up?"

"Not much, I guess. How about you?"

"Same old, same old, if only this Spanish project were over. Thanks again for coming over, I know with everything you didn't wa-"

"It's okay!" She cut him off. "I wouldn't want you fail or anything. I can appreciate someone working toward their scholastic education. I want to help."

"Well, thanks again, Case."

Her name on his lips like that affected her more than she thought it would. The funny thing was even though the elephant was in the room, also known as her confession; she seemed much calmer than she had expected to be with him…at least for now anyway.

"So I know you said you were having trouble with your project…so what can I do to help?" Casey asked.

"Well, you know how we have to record ourselves speaking a scene in Spanish from the movie we watched in class?" Casey nodded her head, urging him to continue. "Well, I got a certain part of the movie that is difficult for me to do and I wanted someone who wouldn't judge me to tape it and watch it."

The movie they had watched in class was _Sleepless in Seattle._ Damn Señora Lopez for her stupid crush on Tom Hanks. _**Why couldn't she have picked something interesting…like Forest Gump, or Cast Away…or even Big. But no…she had to pick the chick flick…damn her!**_

"Well, what part did you get then, Derek?"

"Umm…I got the part when he is on the radio."

Casey understood now why he was a little nervous to do this part. He practically had to cry in order to do the part. So she could see how he wouldn't want anyone to see him. Seeing as she has known him the longest since he moved here, Casey could see why he might want her to help him out.

"It won't be as bad as you think…I don't think."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Casey."

"I didn't mean it like that…I just mean it won't be what you are used to but it should be fine. Come on and let's get started."

As the evening wore on, Casey and Derek were able to set up a good scene to film and even got out a couple of giggles which made the whole thing a little more relaxed. When it was finally time to do the first take, Casey was getting the camera ready when Derek finally did something she didn't think he was capable of doing. He seemed to get…nervous?

"Are you okay, Derek?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He said it a little high in pitch though…Casey knew he was lying.

"Listen Derek, I know it is a little intimidating to be in front of a camera, but you can always picture your audience in their underwear." Derek laughed almost out loud at that.

"Casey, you realize you are the only one in my so called audience."

Casey turned a bright shade of pink that seemed almost endearing to Derek. So much that it took him a while to say anything else…he just wanted to keep looking at her.

"Well, let's get this thing started…I think I have an idea to keep my nerves down."

"Great! Ready…and Action!"

[_The talk radio woman, Dr. Marsha Fieldstone, has just asked Sam (Tom Hanks) about what was so special about his wife, now that she has been deceased for over a year.]_

"Bien, era millón de pequeñas cosas minúsculas que, cuando usted los agregó todos para arriba, significaron que éramos suponemos para ser juntos… y lo sabía. Lo sabía el primer tiempo que la toqué. Era como venir a casa… solamente a ningún hogar sabido siempre… Era justo llevando su mano para ayudarle fuera de un coche y sabía. Estaba como… magia."

[_Translation: Well, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were suppose to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew. It was like... magic._]

Casey wouldn't have thought anything about his abilities…he spoke the language very well. He even seemed to be taking the project very seriously. No, the thing that struck her the most was the way he was looking at her. And yes, he was looking right at her while he said his lines. It was difficult to breathe…watching him say that…knowing he was saying words that were supposed to mean an undying love and compassion for a person who meant more than anything could have in the world. It was a confession of passion and undying love and Casey couldn't help but imagine that Derek really was saying something like that to her.

After Derek finished, Casey almost forgot to turn off the camera when she stood up looking as if she was about to leave the house.

"Alright, well that was a really good take, so I am just going to go now."

"Case, wait…"

He had only whispered it, but it stopped her in her tracks none the less. Casey stood with her body facing the door, knowing that it would only take a few short steps and she would be free. Free of this feeling, free of this longing, free of the fear. Derek walked up to her from behind. He didn't even touch her, but her entire body was extremely aware of him so close.

"Please don't go."

The emotion behind those three little words had more effect on Casey than any book line or movie quote that ultimately brought her to tears. The idea that her leaving could cause him pain was the only thing that kept her body in place. Her mind told her to run like hell, but her heart couldn't stand the idea of hurting him. Before her heart and mind could weigh their options, Casey felt Derek inch closer to her from behind. She could feel the heat of his body and just the idea of his closeness was causing her to shiver.

Derek noticed this and brought his hands up and slowly grazed his palms over the skin at her arms. As his hands moved from her shoulders to her hands, Derek could see the goose bumps that his touch was leaving on her. When his hands met hers, he grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm, and then he kissed each one of her fingers before turning her around.

Casey didn't know what to think…she could only feel. She was feeling breathless and her heart was racing to the point that she would swear that Derek could heart the sound of her pulse. Even if she wanted to at this point she couldn't pull away from him. Everything inside of her was telling her to stay there…with Derek. As she faced him, she saw the look in his eyes and knew that he wanted her…his dark eyes told her everything.

"Kendra.." Casey didn't even know why she said it, maybe it was the last barrier between her desire and her common sense to stop this.

"What about her?" Derek almost looked shocked Casey would even mention his "girlfriend."

"I don't think she would appreciate this kind of behavior…out of either of us."

"Well, it isn't any of her concern what we do…"

"Of course it is Derek, she is your girlfriend."

"Not anymore, just before you came over I officially broke it off. I tried to tell her at the end of school today, but she just didn't get it. She called me right before you came over and I told her that we needed to break up. I told her that I didn't have any feelings for her. I told her that I have feelings for someone else."

"I am sure she didn't like hearing that…"

He smirked, "You are right about that…but she will get over it. Kendra is a beautiful girl, but I prefer my girl to be beautiful on the outside and the inside."

"So who is this girl of yours now?"

"I would have thought that it would be obvious…" Derek looked at Casey and she couldn't help but blush at his insinuation.

"Ever since the first time you marched into my yard on moving day, I knew that you were beautiful. Then the day you yelled at me for playing my music, I knew you were a beautiful person." He chuckled at the memory of her innocent curiosity the first time he met her. "You are the only person who can irritate me to the end of my reason, and turn around and want to kiss you until your knees go weak."

"Derek, I don't…"

"Wait, just let me finish. If I don't get this out now I might never do it. I know that you have been hurt. You were hurt in one of the worst ways, but I want you to know that I would and could never hurt you. The thought that someone out there in the world had the capability to do you harm makes me…well, I just know that I can't stand the idea of you in any sort of pain. I want to keep you safe, I want to be with you, I want to be yours, and I want you to know that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. Please tell me that we can do this…that we can be."

"You are right about one thing…I was hurt. And I have been doing a lot of thinking about it. I know that it is still going to take me a long time to trust, but I have decided I want to try…with you."

"Okay…don't laugh, but I want to do this right.." Derek was having a really hard time containing his grin. Casey was finally going to be his…

"Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Derek, I will." Casey wasn't able to hold in her giggle. Derek pulled her into a big hug that lifted her off of her feet. They both laughed together as Derek began to spin with Casey in his arms. As he finally put her down, Casey looked into his eyes and knew that what she was doing was the right thing. Before she knew what she was doing, Casey had brought herself on her tiptoes and applied a small pressure to his lips.

Derek froze in place, not sure what she was doing at first. With the contact of her lips on his, Derek wasn't able to hold in his gasp. He hadn't been expecting anything, but he knew now that Casey was fragile and he wasn't going to hurt her in any way. He wanted her…more than anything, but he wanted her trust more. He pulled away at first…

"Derek, it's okay. I promise I won't break. I just have wanted this for so long…ever since we kissed in your room. I know that I love what I am feeling when I am with you, and I guess I just want you to know that if you are feeling the same way…it is okay to show it sometimes. I want you to kiss me back…

She didn't even have to finish her sentence; Derek brought his hand to caress her face and proceeded to descend his lips on to hers in a soft, but insistent touch. He couldn't help it, after experiencing kissing with her in his room; he knew that it would be great. The fact that she was the one instigating this kiss meant so much to Derek. He wanted to be good for her…she was accepting him and that made him feel like, for lack of a better phrase, king of the world.

The kiss remained sweet for a while until Casey felt Derek's tongue on her lips; asking for entrance which she gave. The feeling of kissing Derek was unlike any other experience she had had in her life. He held the perfect taste…she couldn't get enough. Derek brought both hands to her face while Casey laid her hands on his waist, bringing him closer to her body. She loved the feel of his warm body so close to hers. It was as if she had been in this chill for so long and now having the reprieve of his warmth was so soothing to her cold that the idea of missing it was unthinkable.

She was perfect, that was all Derek could think of. The way her hands held him close made him never want to let her go. She made these beautiful sighs when he was run his tongue along her bottom lip. When he brought her tongue in his mouth and sucked a little, she gasped at the feeling and the sound cause Derek to want to shock her again. When he finally brought his lips away from her lips to let her breathe, he continued to lightly kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and laid a final kiss on her lips that left Casey feeling light headed.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Casey was so out of herself still that she almost didn't hear the words.

"I would love that…"

"Good, because I would love to keep kissing you, but my dad is going to be home soon and I am not ready to let you go."

"Well, I wouldn't mind you holding me a little longer."

"I think I can deal with that." With that Derek leaned in a kissed her one more time for good measure.


	10. First Date

**A/N: I suck at updating! You all have permission to completely yell at me, I wouldn't blame you. I keep saying I am going to update and I never do. I try….A for effort? No I still suck. Anyway, I made this chapter extra long and I think you will all like this. I would only like to say thank you to all of you that have put up with my ridiculously long updating spans and I hope that this chapter helps a little. **

**BTW: I was thinking about writing a chapter in the perspective of someone else. I was thinking Kendra or Sam or possibly an unknown figure (Casey's attacker….cause you know his is around). Let me know what you think! Anyway…on word!**

It had been two weeks since Casey agreed to be his girlfriend and Derek couldn't remember being happier than he was right now. He was on his way home from school, with Casey in the passenger seat of his truck, and an A on his video project from Spanish sitting in his bag. He was really excited because he had some plans for Casey tonight. They had seen each other almost every night since they started dating and have loved every second of being together. Derek knew that he was falling in love with Casey, but he didn't know how she felt about him. He knew that they were supposed to be taking things slow so he knew it might take her a little longer than him. Derek had never known that someone could love so easily, but that was how it was for him with Casey. He didn't have to try, he just did…and she accepted him, maybe even would grow to love him.

Casey knew that Derek had something up his sleeve for this evening and since it was a Friday it may even be something big. All she knew was that being with him was the best decision she ever made. Trying to stay away from him had been so hard and if she had known that letting him in would lead to this…well she would have done it a while ago. Derek was such a great person that it was hard to stay mad at him…which she did. He constantly was interrupting her homework schedule, he was always messy, he listened to the music so loud you couldn't think, and he was so adorable sometimes that he used it against her. He knew that he had the power to calm her like nothing else and he used it to his advantage as often as he could.

It didn't bother Casey too much though. When he was trying to calm her down, it was usually by charming her into a kiss or two, which worked perfectly well for Casey. Their kisses were always wonderful and always left Casey breathless and wanting more. However, she knew that she wasn't ready to go further yet so Derek always kept the lines from being crossed. The thing was that Casey would sometimes be disappointed that he didn't try to cross those lines sometimes. Sometimes, she would even consider inviting him to cross the lines. Which is why she was making plans of her own for tonight; whatever Derek had up his sleeve, it was nothing compared to what Casey was planning in the meantime.

As they pulled up to Derek's house, Derek leaned and gave Casey a quick kiss on the lips and waved her goodbye with a promise to pick her up at 6 tonight for their date. It was a beautiful day out today so Derek had told her they would be spending the majority of their date outside.

Casey walked into her house and was about to head up to her room when the phone rang. Thinking it was Derek, she went over to answer the phone. When she looked at the caller ID it was private so she knew it wouldn't be Derek.

"Hello?"

"---------"

"Um…hello?"

"----------"

Casey finally hung up the phone and just assumed that the line got cut off or something. But the strange part was she could have sworn that she had heard breathing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 5:45 Casey was just putting the last effects on her outfit; some earrings and a new jacket did the trick. She was wearing a pair of faded flared jeans, a pink cotton t-shirt, and a pair of clogs. She thought she looked kinda cute and simple when she looked in the mirror. As she was sliding on her shoes, she heard the doorbell ring. When she ran to the door, there was no one there. _Strange…hmm. Maybe I was just hearing things…_But for some reason, Casey got a cold chill that ran down her back and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she closed the door. She headed to the kitchen to tell her mother that she was going to be leaving soon when the doorbell rang again. This time, Casey was a little hesitant to open it. Finally when she turned the knob, Derek was on the other side with a lily in his hands.

"Hey, Case…you ready to go?"

Casey breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing Derek. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the door so she decided to hold off on it at least for now…

"Yep…just let me grab my purse."

They walked to Derek's truck and he opened the door for Casey and walked to the drivers side, stared the vehicle, and they were off. As they were driving, Casey began to wonder where they were going. So she decided to ask him.

"So Derek, where are we going?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

"Well, what if I told you that I hated surprises?"

"Then I would tell you that you are gonna love this one."

"Hmph…okay, I guess we will just have to see about that."

"Oh…we will."

We continued to drive when finally Casey heard music and people shouting. When she looked up she saw the lights of a carnival. _NO WAY!!!! I can't believe he remembered!_

"You are not taking me to a carnival!"

With a knowing smile Derek replied, "Yes, I am taking you to a carnival!"

"I can't believe you remembered!"

"I remember everything you say, Case."

Casey blushed at the words while remembering when Casey had told him about her lack of carnival experience.

******FLASHBACK******

"**Okay, my turn. Um…what is your favorite band?" Casey knew this one would be hard due to his elaborate taste in music, but if he had to pick one, then she wanted to know what it would be.**

"**Well, I would say that I have a lot, but what I have been really getting into recently is **_**The Killers…**_**hmm let's see…tell me something unique about yourself?"**

"**Okay…good question, I gotta think about that for a second…um…OH! I got a good one. I have never been to a theme park."**

"**What?!?!? Really? You have never been to a theme park?"**

"**Nope…or anything like them. No theme parks, no carnivals, no festivals, or anything. Growing up with a single working mom left little room for many family outings. Most of time we just all stayed in and watched something on television in order to spend time together."**

"**Well, I will take you to your first carnival…"**

"**What? No, you don't have to do that. It really isn't a big deal."  
"Of course it is a big deal. Carnivals are great and I would love to bring some of that fun into your life. I promise, one of these days I will take you to a carnival."  
"Alright then, I will hold you to that."  
"Good…you can trust in that."**

******END FLASHBACK******

They parked the car and walked up to the ticket stand. Together they decided to ride some rides, then eat, since they weren't sure how Casey would react to the rides they didn't want to add a full stomach of greasy food to the mix. After eating they would play some games.

"Alright, Casey, we have all these tickets and what appear to be an endless number of rides…you are in the hot seat: which ride first? Choose wisely now…"

"Hmm…let's play it safe the first one and go on the Ferris wheel."

"Excellent choice, my dear."

Walking over to the ride, they waited until it was time for the next round of people to get on. They handed their tickets to the ride operator and sat in the seat while someone checked their fastenings to make sure they were locked in properly. As the ride started, Casey became a little nervous. Derek noticed that she was gripping the bar in front of them so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I think I just need to get used to it or something. Just all of the sudden I got a little scared is all."

Derek moved closer to Casey and wrapped one of his arms around her back and brought his other arm to her front to let her lean into him a little. It did help; Casey noticed just having his warmth surrounding her made her nerves a little more settled. It is almost as if her body became aware of his presence and knew that everything would be okay. _That is strange…I don't think I have ever reacted to someone like that before. _

"I think it is starting to get better…I don't feel so scared anymore."

"Good…I am glad that I could help." Derek started pulling away, but Casey held tight to him, not wanting to lose the contact quite yet.

"Just in case…"

"Works for me..." Derek whispered while settling her a little more comfortably to his side with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I really do like this ride. The view is so great and I love the feeling of the wind on my face up here. Makes it all seem so magical." Casey looked at Derek to see if he was following her and sure enough he was looking right in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Case." Without taking his eyes away from her, Derek leaned down and kissed Casey on the lips. Bringing her face closer to his, Casey responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his waist and gently caressing her lips against his until she felt the familiar taste of his tongue against hers. No matter how many times they kissed, Casey always felt like the wind had been knocked out of her every time. She wanted to feel him against her and know that he would keep her safe. She wanted him to touch her like she knew he wanted to. She wanted to return all the emotion she was feeling right now into some sort of reaction that would show Derek just how much he meant to her. She wanted him to know that every moment with him was pure bliss…that just having him with her was enough to make her the happiest person in the world.

Derek was starved for Casey, literally starved. He couldn't get enough of holding her, kissing her, and knowing that she was his. Like a starved man for water, he drank from Casey. He wanted to give her as much as she was giving him. He knew that he loved her...more than anything he ever thought possible; he loved her. He wasn't even sure when it happened. Hell, for all he knew it could have happened the day she walked up to him and asked about the people moving in his house, or it could have been this very second. All Derek knew was that Casey was someone that was becoming very important to him and he needed her to know. He needed her to know that being with her was enough to make him the happiest person in the world.

After talking himself down, Derek was finally able to slow down their passionate kiss due to the rapidly growing crowd around the Ferris wheel.

"Wow…" That was all Casey could say when he looked in her eyes

"Yea…wow."

After the Ferris wheel, they had taken a ride on the super slide, the zipper, the graviton, the fun house, the salt&pepper shaker, and the Ferris wheel again before finally retiring to the section of the carnival to eat.

Now Derek was trying to get Casey to try her first carnival cuisine.

"Alright baby, you gotta pick, what do you want to try first?"

"Umm…I can't decide. You pick two and I will pick one out of those."

"Okay…the funnel cake or a corn dog."

"Let's go crazy…go for the funnel cake."

"Alright! That's my girl!"

They got the funnel cake and took it to a little corner of a picnic table. Derek wasn't sure if Casey got more on herself than was put in her mouth. He didn't mind it though. Anytime he saw strayed powdered sugar on her face, he took it upon himself to kiss and lick it off; which brought Casey to hysterics every time.

"I can't possibly be getting that much powdered sugar on me. I think you are just using this as an excuse to kiss me."

"You will never know." Derek said as he continued to nuzzle her neck for a "supposed" streak of powdered sugar.

After the food, Derek took Casey over to the games where she played the balloon darts and won a picture of a puppy. Derek played the milk bottles where you had to throw a baseball and knock all the bottles down. He got them all down on the first try and won Casey a rather large teddy bear that looked remarkably like Winnie the Pooh.

"Aww…it is Pooh Bear. What if I started calling you pooh bear…what do you think of that as a nickname?"

"Hmm…1. Only you could get away with it because you are cute and 2. Not too much in public."

"Okay….pooh bear." Casey grinned from ear to ear with her new nickname, knowing that it would be a great way to tease him.

"You are so lucky I love you." Without thinking of what he was saying, Derek had accidently proclaimed his love for Casey in front of the goldfish game at a carnival…not the place he would have first guessed to be.

"What?" Casey looked at Derek with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh God…" Derek paled under the look that Casey was giving him. He didn't know what to say. Should he apologize, should he take it back, should he try to blow it over like it was nothing….but that is the thing, it was something. Derek had never said those words to anyone that wasn't family…and Casey most definitely wasn't family. That made this moment kinda important. Before he could say anything Casey beat him to it.

"How can you say that to me?"

"Look, I am sorry if you weren't ready to hear that Casey…really it just came out without me thinking about it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just said what I was…am feeling. I am sorry if that is difficult for you to hear…but I do…love you that is."

"How do you know?" Casey was so serious and determined that Derek was caught off guard a little by the question.

"What do you mean 'how do I know?'"

"I mean how can you know that you love me? How can you say that to me right now?"

"Look come here…I don't really want to have this conversation in front of all these people." Derek said as he took Casey back toward the cars where he opened the door and had her get in the passenger seat of his truck. He walked around the car to get in the driver's side all the while trying to figure out exactly how he was going to say what he knew he had to say.

"Casey, I know that this seems sudden…I know that. But I didn't mean for it to come out the way that it did and I certainly didn't mean to tell you while we were playing a game at the carnival. Maybe over a candle-lit dinner or holding you to me or something, but definitely something other than this. All I can say now is that I meant what I said and I don't regret saying it to you. I know that it may seem sudden, but I feel over the past couple months I have gotten to know some things about you. I know that you are a huge overachiever, but deep down you long for that rebellious side of yourself that hides inside you. I know that you like to control the things around you because anytime you lack control you feel vulnerable and weak. I also know that feeling weak is unacceptable to you because you were in a situation in which you had no control over and your weakness to the situation made it all the more difficult. However, I also know that everyone has to be weak and vulnerable sometimes and I know that I want to be there for you when you are. I want to keep you safe when you are vulnerable and I want to protect you when you are weak. I want you to be able to put down your wall with me and know that my feelings for you will keep you strong. I want this because I look at you and I know that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are tough and brave and intelligent and beautiful and I can't picture a day with out talking to you or seeing you smile. I want to be the reason you smile and I want to be the recipient of those smiles. I want you Casey. I want to love you with all of my heart knowing that it is yours to keep. I know that you may not be ready to do the same for me and that's okay, but I just needed you to know how I am feeling."

During Derek's speech Casey was going through the entire situation in her head. Why he was doing this and saying this? How could he possibly love her? It didn't make sense to her that a great guy like this could say something so beautiful like that to her especially after the way she has treated him in the past. Yes she cared for him, but did she love him? As he continued talking she couldn't help but fall under the spell again. Her breathing became shallow and her heart began to race as he was telling her all her qualities that he loved about her. She was staring at him in amazement at this wonderful man in front of her. All of the sudden confusion seemed to cloud her mind. He loved her? He wanted to be with her? Why was he getting blurry? What was there moisture on her cheeks?

Derek looked at Casey and saw that she was crying and before he knew what he was doing he closed the space between them and held her head in the crook of his neck. He let her cry into his shirt while he nuzzled his head into her hair and whispered and kissed to try to soothe her sobs that tore at his heart in the most brutal way. He had made her cry…why? He didn't like to see her so upset especially because of him. She had had enough pain in her life; she didn't need anymore.

Casey pulled back a little and Derek wiped some of the freshly fallen tears with the pad of his thumb. The action warming Casey's heart and feeling his finger gently brush her face sent an electric jolt through her that raised goose bumps all over her body. She needed to tell Derek that she wasn't good for him. She needed to tell him that he deserved to find someone that wasn't broken the way she was like this. She needed to tell him that she didn't love him…she needed to lie. Yes, she loved him, but would it be enough. She didn't know if she could love him like he loved her. She didn't want to disappoint him. She needed to put aside her feelings and tell him that she couldn't feel that way. Could she do it? Could she be that selfless and let him go? She had to…she had to.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't think of a better stopping point. I promise that it will be worth it though. The next chapter will make up for it I swear! Enjoy!**


	11. Forever Begins Now

**A/N: I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter…sorry about the cliff hanger in the last one. I hope this one helps…4,977 words of help! I must warn you that there is a lemon in this chapter so be prepared…Thanks again and happy reading!**

* * *

"Casey, please say something."

Derek was coming apart at the seams. He didn't know what to think. Casey was crying after he had poured his heart out to her and told her that he loved her. She still hadn't said anything that made any sense. All she kept saying was 'I have to…I have to…' Nothing was making sense.

Casey was trying to tell Derek that he was too good for her, but finally after trying to get the words to leave her mouth, she had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He looked back at her with the most amazing mixture of love, confusion, hurt, devotion, and concern that she was struck on what she was going to say before she had looked at him. She was about to open her mouth and tell him it was over…

"Derek…I love you, too."

The words surprised Derek that he couldn't even register them for a second. Casey was even more shocked by her response. She had had the fullest intention of breaking his heart, but her heart had other plans. Her mind wanted her to tell him to leave her, but her heart interceded and told him what she really felt. Even as she said it she knew it was the truth. She didn't know until that moment that she loved Derek. She knew that she cared for him more than she thought possible but she never thought that the emotion was love. She never imagined that she could trust someone enough to open her heart like that. She didn't even know that she had until she wrapped in Derek's arms with his soothing voice telling her that he loved her and that everything was going to be okay. She knew now that she was too selfish to let him go…she wouldn't only be breaking his heart, but she would break her own spirit and she knew she couldn't do that to herself. Part of her felt disgusted with herself knowing she couldn't give him up and let him move on with someone that would be better, but the other part of her gloried in his feelings for her. Looking at his face right now, watching it go from confusion to shock to fear to uncertainty to adoration to happiness, she knew that she did the right thing. After all, he wasn't the only one that that liked to make people smile.

"Casey, are you sure? I mean you don't have to say that if you don't mean it. I just needed you to know how I feel. I don't want to pressure you…"

"No, it's okay. I do love you, Derek. I am not going to lie though; I didn't know that was what it was until now though. All I knew was that I cared for you and when you said you loved me my initial response was to deny and run. I know I love you because you are kind and safe and happy and fun and you make me feel like I don't have to be perfect to be perfect for you. I have never felt pressured by you in all the time that I have known you. I know that this is going to be difficult, but I am willing to take the risk. I am willing to be vulnerable to your love because I know you will keep it safe. You have my heart Derek and I want you to know that I trust you to keep it with you. I am just so happy that you also trust yours with me."

"I do, Case. I do want you to have my heart. I want you to have all of me."

"I want that, too, Derek. I want to give you all of myself. I just want you to know that I have never done that before and I know that you are the person I want to give myself to."

As Casey said this, she leaned into Derek keeping eye contact as she brought her hand up to cup the side of his face. She was so close to Derek that he could feel her breath mingling with his and before he could realize what he was doing, he closed the gap between their lips. He was so reactive that he applied a little too much pressure to the kiss and leaned Casey back into her seat as he wrapped one arm around her waist and lost his hand in her deep brown hair. It was so soft…everything about Casey was so soft. She tried so hard to be strong and hard, but she was really a sensitive person. Derek couldn't get enough that was the texture of Casey. Her face, her hair, her hands, her lips…the way her eyes glazed over like that when she was aroused….What?

"Derek, I want you."

Derek wasn't sure what to do when Casey had whispered those words across his lips. It was almost like a dream come true. Sure he knew that Casey was attracted to him and he sure as hell knew that he was attracted to her, but he knew that he would never push her to do something that she wasn't ready for. He didn't want to do that now…right after he told her that he would keep her safe, but…fuck she was undressing him with her eyes and it was taking all of Derek's control to not take her right there in the truck. He wasn't a virgin…Casey knew that. He had lost that title last year at school with his first serious girlfriend, Sara. But that didn't work out after he found her with his best friend at the time in his bed. Yea…that didn't fly. The thing that really struck Derek was that he wasn't really all that sad about it. Yea, he felt betrayed and hurt, but it didn't hurt like it would have if he had really and truly loved Sara. With Casey, if any guy every tried to even think about Casey in that way they wouldn't ever have the opportunity to use their favorite appendage every again. But that was the difference with Casey, she was innocent and virtuous. Derek knew this would be her first time and he wanted to make it good for her. He also wanted to make sure she wanted this because there was no way he could live with her regretting them making love.

"Baby, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do…really I am fine with just kissing you and holding you."

"I know, Derek, but I want to show you how much I care about you…how much I love you."

"God Case, you have no idea how bad I want to, but…"

"Derek, please. I need you more than anything else right now."

"That's the thing Casey. I don't want you to do this before you have thought it through. I want to know that you want this not just right now, but forever. I want to know that you are not gonna wake up tomorrow regretting making love to me. I know that the moment we do will be the single most wonderful moment of my life and if you felt any less I don't know if I could live with myself. I know you love me…and I know I love you, but I don't want to act on that love if you are going to regret it later. As much as I want you right now, I want a future with you more."

"I want the same thing. I could never regret being with you. I have never felt this way about another person before. I know that if I live to be a hundred years old and I could never feel this way about another person. Derek, we never know what tomorrow will bring and I want to live each day with you like it is our last. I know that if I don't show you how much I love you, that I will regret it because I need you. I need you more than I need my next breath. I want you to show me your love and I want to in return show you mine. Please let me show you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back home was tension filled…sexual tension filled. Derek finally relented on the request that they were not going to have sex for the first time in the truck and that they would at least go to their house. When they reached Derek's drive way, he remembered that his little brother Edwin was staying the night at a friends and that his dad was working late at the office and probably wouldn't be home until really late if not early in the morning. How perfect…

As they walked into Derek's house, he walked over to the couch and told Casey to have a seat and wait there for a minute. He ran to the back of the house leaving Casey on the couch wondering what he was up to. After about 15 minutes he was back and taking Casey into his arms, he kissed her so gently that Casey had to remind herself to breathe…_this is why I am doing this, because I love this man and how good he is. He will always be my first love and I want to remember him as my first lover, too._ Casey knew that the future was unforeseeable for them. She was a realist and she honestly couldn't say if they would be together forever, but she knew one thing for sure: she would fight tooth and nail to keep this man. He was the real thing and if she had her way then they would be together forever. In reality, if something did change in the future, she knew she would never love anyone like Derek and wanted to know that he had all of her even if one day she didn't have all of him.

Derek moved away from her and held out his hand for her to hold. She put her hand in his and immediately felt the electricity that raced up her arm and looked at him…she knew that he felt it, too because he couldn't take his eyes off their holding hands. Derek looked back up at her eyes asking the question again. All she could do was nod and before she knew what was happening Derek was walking her to his bedroom. She remembered the last time they had been in his room…she had actually thought about giving herself to a complete stranger. Casey was definitely happy that she waited until she got to know Derek better. The act of love she knew would be much sweeter knowing that she loved him and that he would take care of her. He walked in front of Casey and stopped in front of the door. He brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist the whole time looking directly into her eyes.

"Case, if at any point you want to stop, you just say the word and I will okay. I don't want you to think that just because we are here and we are starting something that you can't stop it. You know that this wouldn't be my first time, but it will be my first time making love. I want you to know that I will wait if that is what you want, because you are the most important thing to me now."

"I know…that is why I want to, Derek. I feel so safe and loved with you that I know that you will take care of me. I want to show you how much I love you."

And with that Derek opened the door and was she shocked at what she saw. _No wonder Derek had me sitting and waiting on the couch…_

Casey looked around to see the only light in the room came from the large number of candles that were lit in the room. She could have sworn she smelled something erotically floral and sure enough there were flowers on the bedside table. In the background, music was playing…something she couldn't register at first because she was too busy taking in the scene around her.

"How did you…"

"It wasn't easy to find all these candles in a house full of guys, but I managed. And I sneaked out my window and picked some of the flowers in your garden…I hope you don't mind."

All Casey could do was shake her head…this is not what she expected. This was so much better. After looking around for a few more minutes, she was able to listen to the song that was playing and recognized it as Lifehouse. As the instrumental beginning was entering her senses Casey was being pulled toward the bed by Derek.

"Don't forget what I said okay, honey?"

"I won't…but you don't have to worry that I will. I want you inside my body the way you are already inside my heart." The last part Casey whispered as she took Derek's hand and rested it above her heart. Derek leaned down and took his other hand and raised her chin to meet his waiting lips.

"I love you so much, Case."

"I love you, too, Derek."

Derek applied more pressure to her lips as he ran both hands up and down her arms, running his finger tips along the exposed skin that her t-shirt allowed. His kiss was tender as Casey felt the moisture of his tongue touch her lips, asking for entrance which she gave almost immediately. She felt his tongue brush across hers for what seemed like the millionth time since they had met, but for some reason Derek almost seemed better since getting out their feelings. His kiss still made her knees weak, but there was a stronger emotion behind his kiss. It almost seemed like he was not just kissing her, but he was cherishing her. He was worshiping her with his mouth, his hands. He was going to make this beautiful for her. That is what made this different. Casey felt like she was floating on air and it was because of Derek's body so close to her that she couldn't touch it, but she could feel the heat of it tempting her to move the extra inch for the contact that she was starving for. She wanted Derek to feel what she was feeling so she moved so her legs were in between his with no space between their bodies.

Derek gasped at the contact. He could feel her entire body along his from her mouth on his lips to her breasts against his chest to her hips against his to her feet next to his. The contact of her body, knowing what was coming, had Derek's body reacting to Casey's proximity. He couldn't help pulling her waist against his, successfully grinding his ever growing erection into her stomach. Casey moaned at the contact, she loved that she was able to have such an effect on him. Derek took his hands from Casey's hips and trailed his finger tips under the hem of her shirt to touch the heated skin along her stomach up to her ribcage until he noticed a hitch in her breathing. At first he thought he had scared her, but when he opened his eyes and pulled back away from her face, he looked into her eyes and saw the lust there and knew that she was just as excited and nervous as he was.

Slowly, Derek pulled Casey's shirt over her head watching as her long brown hair fell around her shoulders after the garment was discarded. To him, she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world with her hair messy and looking at him with such devotion that his heart hurt. To make it fair Derek started pulling up his own shirt when Casey went to stop him. After seeing his face registering confusion, Casey smiled at Derek to let him know that she was okay.

"I want to do it…"

_how long have I  
been in this storm  
so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
water's getting harder to tread  
with these waves crashing over my head  
_

Slowly, Casey pulled Derek's shirt over his head making sure to brush her fingers along his exposed skin as she pulled the shirt up. Derek noticeable shivered to her touch and Casey smiled to herself, loving the effect her touch had on him. After his shirt had joined her on the floor, Casey looked into his eyes and loved the way he was looking at her: like she was the most beautiful person in the world and right now, she was. She smiled at him and raised herself to her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and tentatively placed her lips against his. Without expecting it, Derek couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around her waist and claiming her mouth as his. He knew now that this is what she wanted. She wanted him to love her just as much as he wanted her to love him in the most primitive and emotionally driven way. He frantically pushed his lips to hers, catching Casey's bottom lip and sucking it gently, hearing her moan in the process. The little sound had him hard in that second and he knew that if she asked him to he would stop, but he prayed to God that she didn't.

Her little noises gave Derek the courage to explore her body in ways that he had only dreamt about. He wrapped his arms completely around her torso as if he was hugging her leaving no room between their two bodies, and the feel of their skin again skin made the temperature in the room stifling. Derek pulled back a little to allow his hands to travel up her back and down to the small of her back and around to her stomach and up the sides of her simple white cotton bra giving Casey goose bumps as she felt his fingers brush the swells of her breast. His hands continued a similar path until he reached her back again and felt the clasp that would allow him to see all of the beauty of this wonderful girl in front of him. His hand stopped on it until Casey pushed her torso into his chest and made a sound that seemed to be a whimper and a moan at the same time. Successfully making Derek completely devoid of any shyness, he unclasped it and brought the straps down until it pooled at the floor between their feet. Derek moved back a little and sat on the edge of the bed and pulling Casey to him so her legs were standing in between his.

_if I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I'd see you  
the storminess will turn to light_

"Case…you are...I can't believe…you're beautiful." Derek could say everything he wanted to say because honestly the words just wouldn't come out because there were no words to describe what he was feeling so he put it to actions instead.

Casey blushed at his statement and felt the fire in her stomach burn further as she watched his eyes travel over her exposed breasts. She felt the emptiness that needed to be filled by him and she couldn't help but rub her knees together in an attempt to give herself the friction that she desperately needed. She didn't want to rush him though, his slow tenderness was something that made her love him even more and she wanted this to be special. Even though another part of her wanted him to just take her…she felt like she couldn't want him anymore than she did right now…that was until he did what he did next.

_if I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I'd see you  
the storminess will turn to light _

Derek leaned his head to her belly button and began apply slow, wet kisses on her stomach. Teasing her skin with his tongue and sucking at her skin as his lips would close. His lips kissed a trail up her torso between her full breasts aching to be touched, but he wouldn't do that yet…he wanted to wait…when he reached her collarbone Casey had began to sway so Derek steadied her with his hands on her waist and turned their bodies around so she had her back to the bed. He pushed softly so she would lie down and he immediately crashed his lips to hers once again allowing her tongue to tangle with his in a passionate display of dominance on her part. Derek had to internally chuckle at her want to control this situation, but he knew better. He brought his hands between them to undo her jeans and she didn't protest, thankfully. When he had unzipped them Casey lifted her hips to allow him to pull down the jeans and expose her matching simple white cotton panties that made Derek smirk in their simplicity. He loved that about her…she was so traditional that it was so cute. Then Derek got an idea and pulled Casey up so she was more in the middle of the bed and left her body and walked to the bedside table. Casey looked up and couldn't believe what he was doing.

and I will walk on water  
and you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
and everything will be alright  
and everything will be alright

Derek quickly took his jeans off and grabbed a rose from the bouquet that he had picked earlier. He walked over to Casey and leaned over her body that had him holding his breath every time he looked at her…she was so perfect in every way. In that split second, he suddenly thought about what she had looked like when she got hurt and the image caused his eyes to sadden. Casey must have noticed because she brought her hand to his face attempting to wipe away the frown that now creased his forehead. Derek smiled at her allowing the thought to fade and only see the wonderful person in front of him. He brought that flower up toward her face and caressed the petals on the flower across her cheek and down her throat. Casey's breathing hitched in her throat knowing what he was doing.

The flower flowed across her chest and across her nipples hardening them further against the caress. Casey opened her legs waiting for a unknowing weight between them and brushed one leg against Derek's groin feeling his very hard arousal against her thigh. Derek groaned at the contact and had to close his eyes to get his breathing under control so he could finish what he started. When he opened his eyes again he let the flower pass her flat stomach and brush along her panty line and down between her legs. The feather-like touch caused Casey to moan loudly.

"God, Derek…please…please touch me…"

_  
I know you didn't  
bring me out here to drown  
so why am I 10 feet under and upside down  
barely surviving has become my purpose  
cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface  
_

Discarding the flower to the floor and laying his entire body over hers laying his arms around her head to keep the majority of his weight of her, he kissed her sweetly and quickly kissed down her jaw to her neck and sucking the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder causing her to arch her back before continuing his journey down her body. Finally, when he got to her chest did he allow his mouth to explore the peaks of her breast. He licked and sucked and nibbled each nipple until it was glistening and peaked in hardness, while his hand caressed the other breast. He then switched, giving the same treatment to the other breast. Casey's moans became more frequent and Derek didn't know how long he would last when he finally got inside of her. Just the sound of her moaning her name was enough to make his roll into the back of his head. He would do well by her though…he would make this good for her.

_  
if I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I see you  
the storminess will turn to light _

He continued down her stomach until he reached where her skin ended and her panties began. He looked at her face and saw her looking back at him. He held her eye contact while he slowly pulled down her last barrier. Casey laid her head back, closed her eyes, and whimpered at the rush of air against the hottest part of her body. She wanted him so bad that she thought she had never wanted anything so much in her life. She opened her eyes again when she felt his entire body lay on top of hers. Unconsciously, her hips lifted against his by their own volition and Derek gasped. Only then did Casey realize that Derek had also discarded his boxers and put on a condom. Derek leaned down and kissed her with all the emotion he had in him. She gave as much as she could back. Composing in that one kiss everything that words couldn't express about what was happening to them right now. 

and I will walk on water  
and you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
and everything will be alright

Casey closed her eyes as Derek lifted himself and she could feel the stiff hardness at her entrance. She knew to expect pain and she was fine with that. She was concentrating on it when Derek said her name.

"Look at me, Casey."

Casey opened her eyes and looked directly into his eyes when he finally entered her. The pain was quick and numbing. Casey couldn't help the yelp that came from her mouth and Derek immediately pulled her body against his and let her cry into his shoulder while he soothed her with encouraging words.

"I am so sorry, Case…I love you so much…it's okay…"

But in the time that the pain came it was gone and before she knew it, Casey was wiggling her hips trying to get the friction that she was still aching for. She wanted Derek to move and he took this as a sign to do so.

"Oh God, Casey, you need to stop that or this is going to be over too soon."

Immediately Casey stopped and waited for Derek to calm down enough before he pulled himself almost all the way out and pushed back in slowly at first so he could make sure the pain was gone. Casey felt the pleasure of his movement immediately and made sure he knew it with the little whimper that she didn't, couldn't hold back. Derek allowed him to speed up his pace a little at a time, but didn't expect it when Casey asked him to go faster.

"Oh Derek, please…faster…yes, please."

Since he couldn't ever really deny her anything, he obliged. He allowed himself to push into her with everything he had and hearing her moans and sounds of pleasure were music to his ears. He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he also knew that Casey was so close. So he decided to help her along a little.

"Case…I want you to cum for me…I want to here you say my name as you cum…"

"Oh, shit…Derek…I'm so close…"

Hearing her swear was so hot that Derek couldn't hold back…he knew he was on the edge. He quickly brought his hand between their joined bodied and rubbed the sensitive bunch of nerves, applying enough pressure that her body reacted immediately. Her muscles clenched and squeezed him bringing him over the edge with her. 

and I will walk on water  
you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
and everything will be alright

He collapsed on top of her for a second unable to disconnect his body from hers yet. Casey was perfectly content to have him close to her like this, but more quickly than she wanted, Derek pulled out of her satiated body. She moaned at the sensation a little and Derek discarded the condom in the can by the bed and laid back bringing Casey's body close to his. He brought her head against his chest and pulled her hip over his leg so she was as close as she could be without actually laying on top of him. He kissed the top of her head and Casey couldn't think of a time when she had been this happy. Derek couldn't imagine letting her go…she felt so perfect against him like this.

"I love you, Derek."

Derek brought his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to look directly into his. The look he gave her made her stop breathing…his eyes just radiated his emotions to her in that one look…she knew that his heart was hers and she knew that hers had belonged to him for as long as she could remember.

"I love you too, Casey…forever."

He leaned down and kissed my lips to seal the promise that forever was beginning for us at this moment. This perfect single moment that would last for an eternity in our hearts and in our souls.

_I know everything is alright  
everything's alright_

**

* * *

**

AN: What did you guys think? That was OFFICIALLY my first lemon! I hoped you liked it…I wasn't sure if it was too long or if it wasn't long enough…please let me know how I can improve or what you liked and everything! I have been making the last couple chapters fluffy but don't you worry…the action will be coming up soon. I just wanted to really get them into the couple mode before all the drama begins to unfold. I promise there will be answers to the mysterious phone call and everything in the next chapter…

**Thanks for reading and please review! I NEED to know what you think! And if you are wondering…the song is Storm by Lifehouse. I don't know if it completely fit here, but it is my new favorite song so I just had to put it in. **


	12. Darkness Awakens

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their alerts…it really does fuel my soul. I am going to be rating this chapter a serious M for very mature language and a dream rape sequence. I am just warning you in case you are weary of that kind of stuff. I will put a line of ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ before and after the rape part if you don't want to read it. The chapter is going to start from before Derek picked Casey up on their date and it is going to be written in an observers point of view…aw who am I kidding…it is going to be Casey's attacker/stalker. Well….enjoy!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the usual, but there is only so much this chapter can say and I wanted to bring out the darkness of the story now so expect a longer chapter next time. Thanks and please review! They make me want to write more and more and more!!!**

* * *

_Why do all these girls at this school have to be fucking sluts? I swear to God, I am so fucking sick of this._

_And the damn teachers that walk the halls of this decrepit institution they call a school are all little bitches if you ask me. I don't even care anymore…I just want it to be over. All of it, I just want my life to fucking end right now. _

_Well…we can't have that though now can we…after all, if I died what would poor little Casey do without me. If I fucking die then so does she damn it! She is the reason for my misery anyway. Part of me wants her to recognize me…the real part…the other part of me wants to cover my own tracks cause I know she won't understand. _

_She would never understand what that night was supposed to be…what it truly meant to me. _

_I had been hunting…I needed the thrill of stalking my prey…I had long since ignored the part of me that said what I was doing was wrong…inhumane even. I couldn't help myself…I needed to see the fear, the destruction, the anger, the blood. All of it…it was like my soul fed off the shit! Little did I know my life would change so completely the night I met Casey McDonald. _

_I didn't know who she was at the time and I know she didn't know me. I was good at what I did…efficient if you will. All in all, I was a fucking genius! I knew that I should go after the random young girls. No trail and I already knew that most of them were sluts anyway. I also knew not to hunt where you live. I hardly ever did my thing in my own town…although they do say that the rules were made to be broken. What can I say; I am a sucker for quick and easy._

_Casey was definitely NOT quick and easy. In fact, she was probably the only one to get off as easy as she did. But fuck did I want her…more than I wanted anything else in the world. But then the bitch had to go all postal and I saw the fire in her eyes…the need to protect herself and I could relate to that. Most of them just pleaded and cried and didn't even try, but not her. Not Casey! She was a fighter…she knew that she was special and she wasn't going to let a sick mother fucker like me touch her. I knew that she was too good for me, but I was always greedy about getting what I want. So I was going to take her anyway, but damn if she didn't piss me the fuck off! I couldn't help the rage inside me that came out. I needed her to know she was mine so I had to show her who was boss…even then she didn't submit to me. And trust me, she gave at some points as good as she got. I still have a scar on my hand from where that bitch bit my hand. No matter, I certainly gave her some scars even if they aren't visible to the eye. _

_If only I had gotten to finish what I started that night then maybe I wouldn't have this damn NEED to have her right now. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about her, but I had to buy my time. I couldn't risk going after her too soon. Especially with that fucker Venturi around all the FUCKING TIME! I can't even watch her in peace. I used to be able to stand outside her window and watch her sit on her bed surrounded by her constant mound of books, but now that that fucker is right across the yard that plan is out. I remember I almost got caught when that dipshit got her to come to her window. Little fucker…he was ruining everything. It was a good thing that she seemed to hate him, but then it all hit the fan. Something changed and they started spending more time together, but I knew Casey better than that. She wouldn't waste her time on a loser like that. Besides, after me she wouldn't dare go around another guy. But then that slut Kendra was saying that Derek and Casey were dating and I pitched the biggest shit fit ever. I had to do some serious damage; fortunately I had outlets to vent that rage. Now I am sitting in front of Casey's house not able to drive away. My car has tinted windows so I am not worried about anyone recognizing me especially since I hardly ever take my '99 green Ford Mustang out for a drive. _

_After I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped some little kid on the sidewalk and paid him 10 bucks to play a little ding-dong-ditch. I just had to see her…I needed to fucking see her. And sure enough when she answered the door in her little shirt and jeans she might as well have been wearing nothing at all…I got hard just at the sight of her. Then, without my immediate awareness, I picked up my phone and set the call to private before I called her number. Yea, it was risky but I couldn't not call her…I needed to hear her 'fuck me' voice so bad. Hearing her on the line, 'Hello?' I almost lost it. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Right before hanging up, I couldn't help it, I undid my pants and fucking grabbed my dick and heard her talk while stroking myself …I hung up the phone and went inside my head. I went to the place where I could do what ever the fuck I wanted to do. I would get out of my car and walk right into her house. She would be in her room surrounded by her fucking books as always and when she would look up and see me I would see the fear again. I would see the panic and the need for self-preservation. She would try to scream, but I would beat her to it. I would slap her across the face and she would know that she was mine now. I would tell her exactly what I wanted to do with her…maybe I would get my knife out and show her I was serious…maybe even cut her a little to watch the blood flow from her pretty thigh or her sweet breast. Maybe I would lick the blood off of her…maybe she would like it? I doubt it at first…but no matter. I would rip her clothes off while she cried and wanted to scream. I would put her hand on my fucking hard dick so she could feel how much I wanted her. I would force her on her back and make her feel and taste what she was doing to me. I would fucking ram into her so she could take all of me and I would take her innocence all in one movement. I would hold her down and her fight would only turn me on more! I would rip her apart with every thrust because that is what she does to me. I would smell the blood; my dick would be coated in it, but I wouldn't care because she was mine. She would be only mine! I came to the picture of her defeated and battered body in my head…so fucking sweet._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_She would be mine even if she didn't know it yet. I was about to drive away when I saw that fucking prick, Venturi walk up to her door. I saw him give her a flower and take her to his truck. What the fuck did he think he was doing? And what the FUCK was she doing…smiling at him like that? They must be going out on a date. I couldn't do anything about it right now, but I was going to see this shit though. Like a thief in the fucking night, I followed them knowing I wouldn't get caught. I was too fucking good at this by now. I followed them to some carnival out in the middle of nowhere and didn't they look just pre-fucking-cious. I swear to God I am going to rip Venturi's eyes out for looking at MY girl that way. And Casey was definitely going to have to be taught a few things too. She was too innocent and special to be with this man. She was acting like the slut that I know she can't be. She is different and that is why she is special. This Venturi fuck was going to destroy her and I can't let that happen. But at the same time there was nothing that I could do and that infuriated me. _

_When they got back to his house I was so close to taking out my knife and walking right up to them and slitting Venturi's throat right there! It would serve Casey right to know what happens when she whores herself out like this. _

_What the FUCKING HELL!?!?!? They were going into his house and into his fucking room! Casey you fucking slut! You were supposed to be different! But you're not! You were supposed to be special, but you let it all go with that little fucker! I could hear them now as I stood outside his bedroom window. I could hear the music and I could hear her moans of pleasure, I could hear him grunt as he took my girl, I could hear their skin slapping against each other. I was going out of my mind with rage. I wanted to kill them both! Fuck Casey! You are MINE, God Damnit! You are supposed to give that to me, not to HIM! Now look what you made me do? I got fucking sloppy and went and killed the bitch tonight. I just needed to get all this out of me and now my fucking prey turned into a fucking corpse because all I could think about was wrapping my hands around YOUR throat you fucking whore! The worst part is I don't feel better…I need more…I need to get you…I need to hurt you…I can't stop this rage…this poison that you have put inside of me. You have done this to me Casey; it is all your fault. And now you are gonna pay…starting with your little boyfriend. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: Hope you guys liked that and again please review and let me know what you think...I need to know that I am doing something right ;)**


End file.
